Naruto Next Generation
by 123arcalas
Summary: Years have passed since Naruto's accomplishment as the child of destiny, finally bringing peace amongst all of the Village's. After many years, all the Shinobi have relaxed and had families of their own. Including the Ninjas we have known.
1. All Over Again

**Hello, this is Mikito here. **

**I'm here to say that I'm adding in or rewriting some parts to my Story Naruto NG, so just in case, if you read this before and reread it again only to find things changed or added, then don't be surprised, I put it in there. The reason? Because I don't like the way I wrote them - -'. So yeah, please review and fav.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Itachi?" using the knuckles of her hand, she lightly tapped on the door, repeating his name, "Itachi? You're going to be late, it's going to be 7:30 soon" Hearing slightl groaning inside, she tapped the door with the back of her hand again, this time with a little more force. "Itachi please wake up"

"I'm awake, I'm awake"

Satisfied, the pink haired woman walked off, heading down the stairs as her son, inside his room, struggled to escape the covers wrapped around him.

_Why do they have to do it on a Saturday? _He thought, grumbling underneath his breath as he slid out of bed, preparing himself for the first day of being Genin.

Fixing his hair, his dark blue hair falls over his green eyes, making him feel frustrated, since his hair always gets in the way. Heaving out a huff, Itachi picked up the first layer of his clothing, a long sleeved gray shirt. Putting it on, he then grabbed a blue short sleeved hood, pulling it over his head before pulling on his white short pants and finally, adding in the fingerless gray gloves, the metal plate visibly showing the Konohakure crest. Glancing at himself in the mirror, Itachi ran out of his room and down the stairs.

"I have to get going mom" he said, rushing towards the door, picking up his bag. "Well someone's eager to meet their new team" his mother said, smiling, handing him his bento.

Pulling on his shoes, Itachi looked up at his mother, "So, where's father and the others?"

Giving off a light smile, his mother washed the dishes as she said, "Well your father is busy with his work, as always, and your sister, Aki, is out on a mission and…"

"Meaning that they're too busy to even say good luck to me" Itachi interrupted, heaving out a sad sigh. After taking in a breath, he added, "Well, see you"

"Wait!"

Itachi looked back, just in time to see his little sister.

Her pink hair was kind of messy, its cockatoo like style more down than usual and her black onyx eyes seem a bit duller. And Itachi knew why.

"You're up early Rangiku" he said. His little sister just giggled, closing her tired eyes.

"I'm just here to say good luck older brother"

Pausing for a moment, Itachi smiled before he placed his hand on the messy pink hair of his sibling, "Thanks Rangiku" His little sister giggled.

"I have to get going" he said, sliding open the door, "I'm late"

"Bye, bye older brother" Rangiku exclaimed, waving her hand.

"Have a good time" his mother said, stepping out into the door way, "and remember, don't…"

"I know I know" Itachi said, turning his head, his eyes flashing crimson, "Do not use the Sharingan on unnecessary things. See you"

He sped off, leaving Rangiku awestruck. _Older brother's fast._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hi Itachi" one of the girls said, hearts in her eyes, the other girls swarming to get closer.

Itachi blinked, "Errrm…. Hi?"

"Eeeeeehhh" the girls squealed, falling back with hearts swarming around them.

"He said hi to me"

"No me"

"I love you Itachi"

Sighing, Itachi shoved his way past through the fan girls and sat down in his usual seat, quietly waiting for the sensei to come into the room.

Far off, a young girl gazed at the back of his head, heaving out a sigh as she did so.

Her light red hair as been pulled back in a low ponytail, the bottom wrapped in a white cloth. Her blue short sleeved shirt starts from below her shoulders, beneath a white sleeveless shirt shows her modesty. The red head's dark cyan skirt reaches down almost to her ankles, slits on the sides for easy movement, the metal plate of the Hidden Leaf Headband on the front of it. Her pants are a very dark blue, her Zori of the same color. Finally, a blue single hair clip pulls back her chest long bangs, and her eyes are that of a light purple, signs of a Hyuga.

Every time she watched the fan girls swarm around Itachi like that, she was envious of them. They have enough confidence to swarm over the boy they like, the number one rookie in this academy, while she doesn't even have the courage to look him in the eyes.

Over the years in the academy, she had found out that some boys are quite fond of her. When she thought about, she thought it was because you don't see a Hyuga everyday with red hair. Especially a Hyuga that is only half. She heaved out another sigh, continuing to watch as Itachi took his seat.

"Hmph, what's so special about him?"

Hina looked to her side, only to look into the eyes of her older brother.

His Hitae-ate is around his blonde hair, letting some small tufts get in between his pale blue eyes. The blonde's black jacket is over a gray shirt, orange lines clearly seen on the sleeves. His right hand is covered by a light blue fingerless glove while his long pants are dark blue, the same goes for his Zori shoes.

The blonde turned to look at her, "I'm so much better, right Hina?"

"R-r-right Minato" She stammered, giving off a shy smile.

"Alright class, settle down"

The class quieted down as their teacher came in, his brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, letting some of his hair fall in his face. Holding a bored expression, he scratched his cheek just above his scar before he settles his lazy eyes on his students.

"I congratulate you all for making it this far. Each and every one of you will be placed on a 3 man cell, all lead by a Jonin teacher, who'll teach you the ways of the Shinobi"

Heaving out a sigh, he added, "Now I have sorted all of you equally, so that way, all of the teams will have the same amount of power and strength"

This caused uproar in the class, the teacher silently scratched the back of his head, murmuring underneath his breath, "What a drag"

"Settle down, settle down" he said, "either you get over it or I'm taking you out of the Ninja program permanently"

This quickly caused the class to shut their mouths.

Heaving out a sigh, the Nara then stared down at the Clipboard, "Alright Team 1…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Team 23"

Clearing his throat, he read the names clearly, "Uchiha Itachi Jr., Uzumaki Minato, and Uzumaki Hina"

Putting down the clipboard, the Nara then said, "Alright, that's the last of the teams. I'll introduce you to your Team leaders later this afternoon after lunch, for now you're dismissed"

Itachi sat in his desk as everybody left, feeling humiliated and confused. "Don't call me Junior" he murmured, slipping his bag over his shoulder and left the room.

Jumping on top of the building, Itachi sat down on the ledge as he took out his bento box, opening it to find rice, chicken, and some vegetables. Picking up his chopsticks, he started to pop the food into his mouth, thinking, _I just don't understand, why do they add Junior to my name? _Frustrated, he started stuffing his mouth with rice, _I mean c'mon, there's not like a bigger Itachi is around. Come to think of it, I'm the only one out of the whole village with the name Itachi. _Heaving out a sigh, Itachi closed his eyes, _and to make things worse, I'm teamed up with Uzumaki Minato, the class clown._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Alright!" Minato exclaimed, picking up his bowl of cup ramen as his sister glanced over her shoulder. Hina blinked in confusion, clearly she was seeing things. Back in the classroom, she clearly saw a look of anger and frustration when they were teamed but now, he was all happy out about it.

"But I thought you hated Itachi" Hina said, swallowing the last bit of Ramen. Her older brother just laughed.

"All an act" he chuckled, a single noodle hanging from his mouth, "I want to be rivals, just like our fathers were"

"Does Itachi know about this?" Hina asked, though she already knew the answer.

"They have to know?" Minato said his eyes wide. Hina shook her head at her brother disapprovingly, _older brother._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX**

Flipping through the information in the book, the young Jonin looked up at the Hokage, "They have a lot of potential, you sure you want **me **to lead this team? I'm just a newbie"

Putting down the cup in his hands, the young Hokage nodded, "You maybe new Kenji, but you've already surpassed the other Jonin. Even Yakumo, who became a Jonin at the age of 14, pales in comparison to you" Sipping from his cup, he added, "You're well suited, since your father is a son of the Third Hokage"

Kenji took the cigar from his mouth, blowing out puffs of smoke, "Yes I know but-"

"No buts" the Hokage said, frowning, "Like I've said before you're well suited to this team. Like all the others, I've checked all the Biographies, chakra abilities, and etc. to benefit each team and **you **Kenji fits my son's team the best"

Heaving out a sigh, Kenji bowed, "As you say, Lord Hokage"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lunch had just ended, and the young redhead had taken her seat far off from the young Uchiha. From where she sat, she could easily see the fangirls swarm Itachi, hearts in their eyes and arguing who will be his next and first girl. She heaved out a sigh, a tinge of red appearing on her cheeks.

_Only if I could tell you how I feel about you, _she thought, _then maybe you'll like me too. _Heaving out an another sigh, she whispered to herself, "But with all those girls around you, I'm way out of my league" Hina closed her eyes, feeling her cheeks heating up just from the thought.

"Hey"

Snapping her eyes open, Hina turned her head. Her eyes blinked in surprise, "Hizashi? Wha-what are you doing here?"

The boys brown hair reaches to his back, letting it loose unlike his mother and father. The cloth of his headband is black, connected to his goggles over his eyes. A tan scarf lined with black is around his neck, following by a lighter tan short sleeved shirt with black pants. Both of his hands are covered in black gloves, but only the left hand's gloves reaches to his elbows while his right is wrapped around in bandages. His Kunai holster is on his right thigh, followed by black shinobi shoes.

Her cousin cocked an eyebrow, "What? I can't come and visit my own cousin?" He seated himself next to her, "So, where's Minato?"

Taking her gaze away from her older cousin, Hina responded, "He's trying to challenge Itachi"

After a moment of silence, Hizashi burst out with laughter. "Gosh, doesn't he know that he has to go through all those fan girls first?" he chuckled, "Right Hina?" After a moment of no response, Hizashi turned his head towards his redhead cousin, only to see her gaze off elsewhere.

A moment later, Hizashi said, "Let me guess, Itachi"

"Itachi" Hina slumped over her desk, hiding her face in her arms as a dark cloud hung over her head. Hizashi sighed, "Just tell him you like him already and get it over with" "

"I know" Hina said, forcing herself to look at her cousin in the eyes, "But every time I try to speak to him I-"

"Hey"

Hina froze up, feeling the heat rising up to her face as Itachi added, "Our sensei's here, let's go"

"This is your chance" Hizashi whispered, leaning over towards Hina's ear, "say it right here, right now"

Struggling to look at Itachi in the eyes, Hina stammered, "I-Itachi?" The young Uchiha set his dark green eyes onto Hina's, "Yes?" Seeing those eyes, Hina blushed even redder, causing Itachi to be concerned. "Hey Hina, you okay, you're turning red?" He asked. Ignoring his question, Hina finally stammered out, "Itachi I-"

"Hey Hina, let's get going our sensei is here!" Minato yelled, pushing his way between the young Hyuga and Uchiha. Hina's face dropped as Itachi made a sound of annoyance. Finally sighting his older cousin, Minato did a light wave as he said, "Hey Hizashi, how long has it bee-"

"I'm leaving"

The Hyuga slid out of his chair and left the room, leaving Minato in confusion, "What's wrong with him?"

His two teammates gave him no answer. Hina's face was still heated from speaking to the Young Uchiha while Itachi was annoyed by Minato's interruption.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Being one of the first Team's to be picked up; Team 23 gazed at their sensei, wide eyed.

He stared at them with his sunset colored eyes, smirking through his brown shoulder length hair, somehow keeping the cigar in his mouth.

"So..." Itachi said, breaking the silence, gazing at the Jonin's uniform, "you're our sensei?"

"That's right" he said, smiling, "and you three must be the three brats they told me to babysit"

"Brat?" Minato growled, glaring at their sensei, "Who are you calling a brat you old geezer?"

"Older brother please" Hina said, but her brother ignored her plea.

"Do you know who I-"

He wheezed and coughed, clenching his throat as he accidently inhaling more of the toxic smoke, collapsing onto the ground.

"Air" he wheezed.

"I know clearly who you are" Kenji said, putting the cigar back into his mouth after waving his hand to clear the toxic smoke away from him and towards his blonde student, "But even though you're the Seventh Hokage's son, the strongest Hokage alive..." He glared at the blonde, "That does not mean I have to spoil you"

Clearing his throat, he ignored Minato's coughing and wheezing as he added, "So, let me introduce myself"

"My name is Sarutobi Kenji and like you…" He nodded his head towards Minato and Hina, "I'm related to a Hokage"

Spitting out a stub, he took out a new cigar, placed it in his mouth, and lit it and continued, "I have a lot of likes and I really dislike stuck up people" Blowing out some smoke, he finally added, "I do have goals/dreams but it's a personal matter"

He gazed at each face of his team before he said, "Alright, the cocky one" nodding his head towards Minato.

Growling, Minato said, "My name is Uzumaki Minato and I like to train and spar. I hate people like you..." He shot his sensei a glare, "and hate those that harm anyone close to me"

After a moment of silence, Kenji asked, "And your dreams?"

Minato stared at the ground, his eyes narrowing, and said "Dreams"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"_What do you mean I can't see her? She's my wife!" he yelled, stomping his foot on the ground._

"_My apologies Lord Hokage" the young Hyuga apologized, slightly bowing his head, "but the Hyuga law states no outsiders are allowed to see the young Mistress"_

_Peeking over the sides, the young child watched as his father yelled, "Fine then, but at least let my son see her"_

_The Hyuga shook his head, saying, "He maybe a half Hyuga, but he does not have the Byakugan. Only members with the Byakugan can come into the estate. So I'm sorry Lord Hokage, but..."_

_Ducking behind the walls, the young boy, placed his hands in his head, hearing the words, "Minato cannot see his mother"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hina stared at her older brother, fiddling with her fingers, clearly seeing on his face what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry older brother" she whispered, remembering the time when she had first seen him, when she had first entered the academy, when she had first discovered that she had an older brother.

"My dream is to change the Hyuga ways" Minato finally said, determination in his eyes, "So that way, nobody in or outside of the clan would suffer anymore"

He wrapped his hands around the necklace hanging from his neck; the three piece light violet diamond glimmered beneath it. Minato tighten his grip on it as he peeked at it between his fingers, seeing the words, _Hyuga Hinata, _engraved on its surface.

Kenji blinked, letting a small smile creep over his lips. _Interesting kid, _he thought.

Then he turned to Hina, "Alright the young lady"

Hina stared at him wide eyed, "Well, I… um..."

"Oh don't be shy" Kenji said, giving her a light smile, "I don't bite"

Shyly looking away, Hina whispered, "Well, My name is Uzumaki Hina and I… I like to press flowers. I…I dislike it when people close to me is hurt physical and emotional and my dream…" Her voice faded, a small blush appearing on her cheeks as she gazed at the young Uchiha, whose gaze was up at the sky. After a moment, Itachi finally saw Hina's eyes on him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Turning red, Hina panicked, "N-n-no-not-th-things w-w-w-wr-wr-ong. It's-it's it's-"

Watching the drama in front of him, Kenji sweatdropped, _Love problems much?_

"Alright, finally the young man" He said, interrupting the commotion.

Turning his gaze to his sensei, Itachi said, "My name is Uchiha Itachi and I like-"

"Junior, Uchiha Itachi Jr."

Shooting Minato a glare who chuckled, Itachi continued, "I like to train and learn new things. I dislike just about anything and my dream…" He stopped, a smile creeping over his face, making his sensei confused. "Well to put it more accurate, 2 dreams" Itachi said, "Not only to I want to challenge my older sister and gain the next title of the heir. I also want to join the Alias"

_Alias eh?, _Their sensei thought, _hmph, this team might be entertaining after all. _

"Alright enough" he said, holding up 3 pamphlets in his hand, "now that the introduction is over, let's move onto the Survival Exercise"

"Survival Exercise?" Minato asked, frowning.

"But we did plenty of Survival Exercise back in the academy" Itachi said.

Kenji looked into the Uchiha's eyes, seeing the confusion, "So you don't know?"

His students stared at him, which he took as a yes. This caused him to slightly chuckle, causing more confusion among his team.

"W-what's so funny?" Hina asked, worried.

"Oh it's nothing" Kenji said, smirking, "It's just that out of the 23 teams, only 3 or 4 teams will actually pass. The other 20 must return to the academy to redo their training. The percent failure of this exercise…"

Team 23's eyes went wide as he said, "80 %"

"You're kidding me?" Minato yelled, "Then what was the graduation exam for?"

Kenji stared at him, puffing out clouds of smoke from his mouth, "It's to get rid of the worst of the lackies"

"What?" Minato abruptly stood up; Itachi shot him a glare, "Calm down"

Growling, Minato relucatantly sat down, giving Kenji time to give them the directions for the Exercise. "Meet at Training Ground 7 exactly 11:00 A.M tomorrow and don't be late"


	2. The Training Exercise

**Since there are only 2 chapters, I'm only reediting these two XD**

**So meaning the rest of the story won't be revised one :3**

**So yeah, please review and fav please**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Shutting the door behind him, Itachi yelled, "I'm home!" His mother grinned, wiping her wet hands on her apron as she said, "So, how was it?" "Stressful" he muttered sitting himself besides Rangiku at the table.

"Hey older brother" chimed Rangiku

"Hey Rangiku" Itachi murmured.

Sakura smiled, turning around to face her children, "Since today is Rangiku's birthday, we're making her favorite, Ramen"

"Oh yes my favorite!" Rangiku exclaimed.

_Yuck, _Itachi thought, trying hard to keep a straight face, sadly his mother notice.

"Don't worry Itachi" she said, "I haven't forgotten about your allergies. The rice balls are in the fridge"

"Thanks mom" Itachi thanked, standing up and headed towards the fridge. As he opened the door, he felt a slight tug on his shirt. Blinking, he looked down, only to look into the eyes of his second youngest brother, Xander.

At one glance, Xander looks an exact replica of their father. But looking at his eyes, his left eye is onyx like their father's, but his right eye is a light shade of green like their mothers. Nobody can explain the mismatched eyes.

Staring at his older brother, Xander asked, "So, is it really true older brother? Are you really a Shinobi now?" Itachi gave his little brother a light smile before he placed his hand on his head and ruffled his hair, "That's right Xander, a Shinobi" He chuckled as he watched his brothers eyes gleamed with pride and envy, giving off one, "That's so cool"

_Meaning, one more step father, one more step, until I prove to you that __**I **__am the one that is the rightful Uchiha heir. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"He's late!" Minato roared, crossing his arms impatiently.

Itachi sweat dropped, _I still don't understand why they teamed me up with Minato_

"Older brother please" Hina said, "It's just 11:10, he might be running late"

Minato hmphed, impatient still clearly on his face.

After a moment, Itachi saw something different on Hina, her hair, her hairclips.

"You changed them" He said, Hina glanced up.

"Huh?"

"Your hair clips, it use to be a plain blue but now they're like pale blue gems"

Hina blushed, murmuring, "My mother m-m-made them for-for m-m-me. B-bu-but I d-don't t-think th-that they're anything special"

"Nothing special?" Itachi grinned, "You look better with those than the last ones"

Hina blushed, her face turning red, Itachi stared, "Hey Hina, you-"

"Sorry if we're late"

Team 23 turned to face their sensei, but he was not alone. He came with another team.

The tallest out of the 4 of them was the sensei, his silver hair slightly arching to the left, his right visible eye is purple/brown, the other one covered by his hair. What intrigued the team most is that we wore a mask; the only visible part of his face is his eye. Prove of him being the teacher, even though he was a head shorter than Kenji, was the Jonin Uniform he wore. Dangling on just below his neck and on top of his green flak jacket is a dog tag with the Konoha Symbol engraved in the metal.

The only girl of the team has purple hair and dark gray eyes, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Like her sensei, she wore a mask, but luckily, her both eyes were exposed, showing more of her face than her teacher. The mask is connected to her dark gray mini dress; her left arm is sleeved with a glove, reaching to her elbow while the other is opened sleeved. Her Hitae-ate is tired around her forehead.

Black hair, one eye black while the other is a pale blue, he gave a large grin to team 23, the brown bandage like mark on his left cheek clearly visible on his face. He wore a dark blue long sleeved jacket, lined with a lighter blue while underneath is a black fishnet shirt, openly revealed thanks to leaving his jacket opened. His gray gloves reaches up to his elbows, open on his fingers, while wearing black long pants. The boy's hitae-ate is tied around his waist.

The finally one was the shortest but even so, he (Or Itachi thought he was a he) kept a straight face. His hair was a dark brown but his eyes were a dark shade of blue. The young boys hitae-ate is tied around his neck, his long sleeved dark gray shirt hung loosely around his body. Strings are tied around his wrists, holding down the sleeve while the shoulder areas of the shirt are of metal mesh. Completed with the outfit is the dark gray long pant.

Itachi glanced at the young boys eyes; it stuck out to him, intrigued him the most out of his whole team.

_An Inuzuka with blue eyes, _He thought, glancing once again at the boy, but he wasn't mistaken.

Right below his eyes, he saw them, the familiar red upside triangles of the Inuzuka clan.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Dai-lee glanced at each person's face until he came to one of interest.

The lone girl of her team

Eyes sparkling, he observed her some more.

_Those eyes…that hair…the beauty_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hina was turning to face Minato and Itachi when she felt someone grab her hand.

Horrorstruck, Hina turned back around, only to gaze into the mismatched eyes of the other team's member.

"Hello, my name is Dai-lee" he said holding her hand in both of his hands as Hina's face went into deep color, "Your beauty and your looks, would you be-"

"Stay away from my cousin"

Dai-lee grabbed the back of his head in pain, Hina letting out a squeal of surprise and embarrassment as the young Inuzuka thought, _No wonder mother told me to watch out for Dai-lee._

"Did he just-" Minato stared wide eyed as Itachi gave him a pat on the back, "Yes he did Minato" Then he leaned in closer to his teammates ear, "If this keeps up then he'll..."

Minato's eyes went wider as he screeched, "There's no way he would do that to my little sister!"

"If I were you Minato" Itachi said, giving his friend a serious look, "I would keep a close eye on that Dai-lee person"

"Sure will" Minato said, flames in his eyes as he glared at Dai-lee, Itachi smirked, _Triumph_

"Enough" the masked man said, "It's time to speak our names to them properly"

Immediately, the three team members jumped right in front of their sensei, their shoulders straight back, their heads held high.

"Name is Hatake Yakumo" the masked man said, bowing his head slightly.

"Hatake Anna" the masked girl said, "Very nice to meet you all"

"Nice to meet them, but you're the reason why we're late" Yakumo said, Anna shot him a glare.

_Boys, they don't understand girls and the importance of hair._ The lavender haired girl thought

"Dai-lee" he gave the team a toothy grin, which caused all of them to step away from him. "Gosh, I swear he's like that Tai-jutsu teacher we had a couple years back" Minato muttered.

"Inuzuka Tanuki" the young brown head whispered, "Glad to see that you graduated Minato"

Minato glared at his cousin, "That's right! Be happy that I graduated Tanuki! I'm one step closer to achieving my goal!"

"Can't you just accept reality?"

"What?"

Tanuki sighed, narrowing his blue eyes at his blond cousin, "No matter how hard you try or how hard you work, you'll never change the way of the Hyuga. The Hyuga clan has disbanded themselves from the Leaf Village Law, meaning, even if you become Hokage, There's nothing you can do."

"Why I'm going to rip your-"

"Minato!" Itachi growled, causing the Uzumaki to glare at his cousin.

Hina stared worried at her older brother. For an instant, but only an instant, when Tanuki had told him to give up, she swore that she a tear form in his eyes.

"Older brother" she whispered, staring sadly at the ground.

The introduction was over quickly, amazement to Kenji and Yakumo who had to pause themselves every now and then to wait for their students to stop arguing among themselves.

Yakumo pressed a button on the alarm clock on a trunk nearby, raising up a bell by its string as Kenji did the same, "You 6 have until late afternoon to get these bells from us. The ones who get the bells pass, the other four who doesn't, will fail"

A dark cloud hung over the genin's heads as Kenji added, "And since there are only 2 bells, only two of you will pass"

"Ready…set…begin" Yakumo flicked the bell back into his hand, the 6 Genin immediately jumping into the trees.

"And so the test begins" Kenji grinned, blowing out smoke between his lips.

"Where are Anna and the others?" Itachi asked

"They headed off in the opposite direction" Hina answered followed by Minato's adding, "Away from us"

Heaving out a sigh, Itachi said, "Well, I guess I'll have to leave them out of the plan them"

"What's your plan captain?" Minato said, giving his teammate a grin.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kenji stood beside Yakumo in the middle of the field, waiting. They're not bothering to move, since their experience on teaching, they came to the conclusion that the young Shinobi will attempt to attack them first. Watching the smoke from his cigar float between his eyes, he glanced at Yakumo at the edge of his eye.

"Scared?"

Yakumo sighed, "Anna still hasn't forgiven me"

"What? You mean after a whole year she's still mad you for failing her last year?"

"I had no choice"

"No choice this older brother!"

"Surprise Attack!"

Dai-lee, Anna, and Tanuki surrounded Yakumo, kunai in hand, raising their arms to bring the ninja weapon down on their sensei.

Smoke surrounded the team, their eyes going wide when the cloud cleared.

"A frontal attack again Anna?" Yakumo sighed, holding onto his sister's wrist as his clones did the same with her teammates.

Anna growled as he added, "You're disregarding the safety of your team again"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kenji stood nearby, smoking his cigar in his mouth, _you're lucky Yakumo. _He thought, watching clouds of smoke and debris fly into the area as the sounds of booms and explosions continued, _While you are fighting your team, my team has yet to attack. _

His ears perked, hearing light footsteps behind him. Kenji grabbed a kunai from his holster, twirling it in his hands as he turned around, yelling, "A frontal attack won't work-" He froze.

"Kenji sensei" Hina whimpered, her puppy eyes boring into her sensei's crimson sockets, "you wouldn't hurt a girl now would you?"

Standing there, Kenji only had two words in his head, _Oh crap._

Hesitantly Kenji reached forward and lightly tapped Hina on the forehead.

"Waaaahhh! You're so mean sensei!" She cried, covering her face with her hands as she turned and sobbed.

_I-I-I didn't mean… _A dark cloud hung over Kenji's head as he said, "No wait, I-I didn't mean to poke you that hard. I'm sorry, please don't-"

The familiar jingling of bells stopped him forming the rest of the words. _Please don't tell me…_ He turned around, only to see Minato grinning holding up the bell in his hand as Itachi said, "We have the bell sensei which means we win…" "And you lose sensei" Minato finished, chuckling.

"So, does that mean…" their sensei sweat dropped as Hina stood up and giggled, "I'm so sorry sensei but when Itachi-kun told me his plan, it was too tempting…Sensei?"

A dark cloud hung over Kenji's head as he thought, _if Yakumo hears about this, he'll never let me live it down._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

BRRRIIIIIINNGGGG!

Yakumo turned around, listening to the echoes of the alarm as it faded.

"Times up" he said, turning his attention back to the three gasping Genin in front of him, "And not one of you have a bell"

Yakumo gazed into the sky, heaving out a sigh. _I'm sorry._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Standing in front of the 6 Genin, Yakumo turned to Kenji, "So, what do you think?"

Kenji gave his superior a grin, chuckling, "It happened so quick but it was enough to show that they have worked together and got a bell"

After a moment, he glanced at Yakumo who was silent, "Please don't tell me…"

Yakumo nodded, "Anna didn't pass"

Minato blinked, "So…is that a bad thing?"

"Yes, a really bad thing" Kenji murmured, glancing at his student, "There's a very good reason why 80% of the students do not pass this survival exercise"

"A...reason?"

"The Hokage explained to us that we have to send as many Genin back to the academy as possible" Yakumo explained, "So he made one rule to make sure that they do"

"If one person even fails….then the rest of the Genin working with that person follows suite"

"What?" Minato yelled, standing abruptly, jabbing his finger at the 2 sensei, "But that's not fair! Why would father create a dumb law like that!"

"The reason is there's not many missions to go around anymore"

The rest of the Genin turned their heads to Dai-lee, "The Seventh Hokage, your father Minato, finally brought peace among all 5 of the great Shinobi village's along with the minor ones. So not many missions are being sent out; if there are too many Shinobi and not enough missions, then the ninja that aren't getting enough assignments will retaliate, erupting into a war. So in order to avoid this, Hokage-sama passed out the law"

"That's just dumb!" the blonde yelled, shaking his arms up and down, "Our team passed, it's just not fair!"

"Life is never fair" Itachi murmured, a dark cloud hanging over his head.

_Fail? But I can't fail, _The young Uchiha thought, tightening his hands, _What would mother say if she hears about this… _His lime green widen as he thought, _Father?_

Hina glanced at the young Uchiha, her eyes turning into a look of concern as she saw him shake, _Itachi…_

"Please tell me" Yakumo said after the situation was solved turning to the crimson eyed sensei, "How did your team go a bell?"

Kenji sweat dropped, scratching the back of his head, "Well…errm… well one of them sort of..."

"Sensei"

The silvered haired and the brunette end perked their ears, turning around only to look into the puppy eyes of the redhead Hyuga.

"Could you" the female whimpered, "Could you please give us a second chance?"

Kenji and Yakumo stared at Hina, a gloom hanging over them. "That's why" Kenji murmured, letting out a nervous smile. "I…I see" his superior said, clearing his throat as he regained his composure.

"I'm sorry Hina, but you failed the test and the rules state-"

"So are you saying that I'm a failure?" The redhead Kunoichi said, covering her face in her hands, causing Yakumo to sweat drop, "N-N-No, I didn't meant-"

"What would father say if he heard that you called his own daughter a failure" Hina sniffed, tears filling up in her eyes.

"He...He wouldn't believe her…would he?" Yakumo whispered. "Think about it" Kenji murmured, a half lidded stare on his face, "Who would he believe, two Jonin or his own daughter"

Hina turned her back to the sensei's, sniffling as she added, and "If father heard that you called me a failure, he would be too happy. He might send you on D-rank missions for the rest of your lives"

_He wouldn't dare, _The two sensei's thought gloomily.

Itachi stared at the blonde's younger sister through half lidded eyes, "Your sister's evil"

"Yeah I know" Minato laughed, his hands behind his head, "Isn't it great!"

"Please sensei, please" Hina begged, "Could you please-

"Okay! Okay!" Kenji roared, "Just please stop with the begging and the puppy eyes!"

"Yay! Thank you sensei!" Hina grinned as she wrapped her arms around her sensei's waste, a dark gloom hung over the two Jonin's head, _The Little Devil._

"Wow" Dai-lee said as he grinned, "at first glance you would have thought that she would be someone who's more to herself and shy but that-" Waterfall of tears streamed down as his face as he added, "That only makes her more attractive"

"Pathetic" Tanuki murmured, staring at his teammate.

Anna didn't say anything, only glaring at the redhead with her black eyes; _What she has done…it's...dishonorable._

Hina grinned, letting her sensei go, "So, what's the second chance?"

Yakumo glared at Kenji who let out a nervous chuckle. "Thanks a lot" Yakumo hissed, "I'm your superior, **I'm **supposed to be the one that gives the answer, not you"

"I'm…I'm Sorry" Kenji stuttered, a dark blush on his face, "Ever since **that **incident, I just can't help but give in the girls that stare at me like **she **does" He slumped over, a gloom surrounded him, "Ever since, I was never able to ask a woman out properly"

Yakumo just sweat dropped at his friend; _And Anna told me that I had love problems._

Regaining his composure, Yakumo grumbled, "You got us into this Kenji, you get us out"

Slapping himself mentally, Kenji stood straight up, "Let's ask them **that **question no Genin have answered it correctly"

Yakumo thought for a moment before he agreed with the brunette, "You do have a point" Both of them turned to their team.

"Like we have said, we're giving you a second chance, but this one is through a question" Kenji said, holding up one finger, causing the students to stiffen and edge closer to their teachers.

"The question is…who you think deserves the bell, which means, who deserves the passing to become a Ninja"

All the students fell silent, staring at their sensei's.

"That's an easy question" Itachi murmured, staring at the ground, "I may have thought up of the plan and my will to become a Shinobi is obvious but…"

"And I may have grabbed the bell and want to accomplish my dreams…" Minato then added, "But…"

"Hina is the one that had done all the work, she's the one that deserves the bell" both boys rang out, causing the redhead Hyuga to blush.

Kenji blew out bits of smoke as he said, "Hina, what's your answer?"

Blinking at her sensei, Hina shyly stared at the ground, "Well…I really don't know but I do have to say this" Her hands tighten on her skirt as she yelled out, "It can be either Itachi or Minato but it cannot be me that gets the bell!"

Smiling, Kenji took the cigar from his mouth, letting it drop to the ground, _Amazing, all of them answered correctly._

Yakumo turned to his team, glancing at Anna as he cleared his throat, "So, what are your answers?"

Dai-lee and Tanuki whispered among themselves and awhile later, they both turned to face their sensei, tears streaming down Dai-lee's face.

"No matter how much I want to…" Dai-lee said, placing a fist in front of him, "Anna-chan is the one that deserves the passing"

"She has waited much longer than we have" Tanuki explained, "We can wait"

The masked Jonin then turned to his sister, "Anna, what's your answer?"

The lavender haired girl turned her back to her brother, her fists tightening.

Letting out a sigh, Yakumo turned to the rest of the students, "Thanks to the fact that Anna gave no answer, all of you f-"

"Fine then!"

All eyes turned to the mauve headed girl as she growled, glaring at them with her black eyes, "If you're not going to pass me!"

"Then I Quit!"

The words hung in the air as Anna turned around, stomping away from the group of the Shinobi.

"Anna!" Yakumo took a step forward towards his younger sister but Kenji placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry" Kenji said, giving his superior a faint smile, "She's just upset, give her some time to cool off"

Yakumo hung his head, his silver hair exposed his right eye just enough to reveal the scar through his cheek all the way to his mid-forehead through the cornea.

_She's been upset…ever since Miyuki's death._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXx**

Ann stomped through the forest, growling, "Dumb Konoha, dumb Ninja way, dumb Yakumo!" She yelled out the last part, feeling the anger rise inside of her, taking over her body. Anna froze, glaring at the cloaked figure in front of her.

"What do you want?" she demanded, her hand reaching to her holster on her right thigh.

The cloaked figured didn't respond, instead he asked, "Hatake Anna?"

The purple haired girl stopped, staring at the shrouded man, the hood completely hiding his face, "Yes I'm her"

Waiting for a moment, then hooded man then said, "**We **have a proposition for you"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Please Review and Fav**


	3. Attack on the Hyuga Compound!

**Hello, XxMikitoHyugaxX here**

**Sorry if I haven't been updating lately - -'**

**My addiction to drawing got the best of me **

**Yeah, I draw too XD**

**Deviantart is 123arcalas**

**Even though I suck at it :P**

**There's been a lot of confusion lately since I introduce, Hina, the redhead of Uzumaki Naruto's children. Well, the reason why she's a redhead is because she has Naruto's mom's hair color :3**

**I didn't want her to have black hair or Blonde hair, they're too common DX**

**So yeah, red head seems good to me :3**

**Enjoy the rest of the story**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Reaching out to one of the furry animals in the cage, Hina turned to look at her mother, hearing the question, "Please tell me, how your team passed again?"

The redhead Hyuga smiled, picking up one of the rabbits before replying as she caressed her hand through its fur, "When Anna-san said that she quit, it was like as though she was never on team 3 and since we all answered the question right…" The young Hyuga paused before she added, "Which meant all of us passed"

"You should thank the Anna girl when you meet her again, Hina"

"Yeah, I should" Hina grinned.

The dark haired Hyuga smiled before a frown replaced her once smiling lips, heaving out a heavy sigh.

"So, how is Minato?"

Hina paused for a moment; her once caressing hand froze at her mother's words. "He's doing fine" her daughter turned to face her mother, a small smile on her gentle face, "He not only looks like father but acts like him too"

After a moment of silence, Hina added, "You miss him don't you?"

"Minato…I haven't seen him since he was born" Hinata stared at the Koi fish in the pond in front of her, "It's been so long"

Hina's eyes left the gaze of her mother's, scanning the Hyuga Garden complex in front of her. She wished that somehow, she could get her brother and their mother together, even for an instant, just even to glance at one another. Then something popped into her mind, causing a light smile to appear on her lips.

"Mother, where is Aunt Mikito?"

Hinata stared at her daughter, a look of surprise seen plainly in her white eyes, "Well, she's training in front of the Cadet Branch, why?"

"Oh nothing" Hina grinned, turning around to leave the gardens, "Just wondering where she was. Bye Mother" She walked into the Cadet Branch gates.

Hinata stared at the red head of her daughter's hair before a small sweat drop appeared behind her dark indigo hair. _She may have my eyes, my personality and her grandmother's hair, but somehow, I can't just get rid of this feeling that there's something Naruto about her._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A woman in her late 30's twirled her hands and body around, fighting an imaginary opponent. Letting her body flow with her arms, she jabbed her hand upward just before she heard someone call her name.

"Aunt Mikito!"

Her white eyes glanced at the familiar redhead approaching her, causing her to stand tall, showing her brown hair reaching down to her lower back, her white dress reaching down to her ankles.

"Lady Hina" she said, her Hyuga eyes tracing to her panting 2nd cousin, "I'm your mother's cousin's sister. Please don't call me Aunt Mikito, just Cousin Mikito or just plain Mikito"

"Sorry" Hina apologized, huffing as she looked up at her cousin, her hands on her knees, "I just have one favor"

After a few more minutes of catching her breath, Hina stood tall as she asked, "Could you please tell me why the Hyuga clan refuses to let anyone that is outside of the clan in?"

The crimson haired girl watched as Mikito's white eyes widen a look of shock and surprise clearly seen on her face.

"It's a long story" she finally replied after a moment of silence, "Let's sit down for tea and I'll tell you"

Hina blinked, "Um… Okay"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Just for that reason!" the blonde slammed his hands on his desk, baring his teeth as his anger continued to flare.

Hina nodded, "Yes father"

Heaving out a sigh, the 7th Hokage placed his hand on his forehead, muttering, "Just for that reason, that reason and they're already scared for themselves" After taking in a few breathes, the Hokage said, "I need to speak to Neji about this"

"There's no need for that father"

Naruto blinked, his blue eyes tracing to his daughters, a small smile on her face.

"May I ask a small favor father?" she asked, her gentle eyes sparkling.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"What, another D-Rank Mission, no way!"

The miniature blonde's yell reached to his teammates ear, causing all of them flinch. His father, the 7th Hokage, was not pleased.

_If I was like this back then, _he thought, _then bless the 3rd Hokage and Granny Tsunade for having a lot of patience with me._

"I mean, come on" Minato added, "for the past few months is all just D-ranks. They're all boring!"

_He does have a point, _Itachi thought, mentally nodding along with his teammates.

Their dark haired sensei sighed, laying his sunset colored eyes on his blonde students, _Be happy what you get kid._

"Older brother, please let him finish" Hina said, giving her elder sibling a look.

"Listen to your sister, Minato" Naruto said, frowning, "Like she said, let me finish on what I'm saying" Clearing his throat, the older blonde said, "I've assigned you an important mission. The Hyuga clan needs their garden to be attended"

A long silence filled the room.

"My apologies Lord Hokage but did you just say, Hyuga?" Kenji asked a look of confusion clearly seen on his face.

The Hokage nodded, "All of them maybe in their clan estate, but they're attending an important meeting and have no time to tend to their plants. That's where you three come in" Clearing his throat once more he added, "Your mission starts out tomorrow, dismissed"

Naruto watched as the Sensei and the young Genin left the room, finally leaving him alone to let out a sigh of relief. _I hope your plan works, Hina._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"This, is the door?" Minato's eyes gazed at the large gate in front of him, a dark cloud hanging over his head, "It was a lot bigger than I had thought"

The Hyuga redhead let out a small giggle, _I live here so I really don't notice. _

Kenji's eyes scanned the door, letting out a silent whistle. Ever since at a young age, he had always wondered what the Hyuga clan estate had looked. Being a non-user of the Byakugan, obviously there was no way that they would have let him in, that is, until now. What confused him was that the Hyuga clan never normally sends in missions to the Leaf Village, even though they are a part of the village's civilization. Even an S-rank mission involving the Hyuga was never sent in. But yet, they sent in a mission as simple as a task as this. Kenji's suspicion rose.

The dark haired Uchiha gazed at the door and shrugged, "So, the Uchiha clan estates are bigger" He approached the Hyuga clan gate, leaving Minato to fall over onto the ground and a dark cloud hanging over his other teammate and Sensei's head.

"What? Are you saying that the Hyuga clan houses are small!" Minato yelled, standing back up. He may be unable to live among the Hyuga, but the Hyuga clan's blood boiled within him at the Uchiha's words.

"No" Itachi simply replied, "All I'm implying is that the Uchiha houses are bigger" The answer made his blonde teammate sweat drop at his words.

_I swear, he gives me more headaches than my father, _the young Uzumaki thought.

"Ahem"

The team turned their heads, just in time to sight the man standing at the opened gates, his white Hyuga eyes gazing at their actions.

His dark brown hair reached down to his lower back, tied at the ends. His white long sleeved shirt comes with the white pants and the dark black cloth around his waist. The Hyuga's right arm is wrapped in a cast, a slang holding it support against his chest.

"If you're done then may I ask" The Hyuga member said, not once taking his gaze off from the team, "Are you the Genin that have been sent to tend to the plants?"

At first glance, Minato cannot recognize the man; the realization came to him after he heard the Hyuga talk.

"Uncle Neji?" His pale blue eyes blinked, staring at the older Hyuga in front of him.

Neji simple turned his back to his 2nd cousin, saying the words "Follow me"

Team 23 followed after the elder Hyuga, Minato lagged behind the rest of his team, a look of worry clearly seen on his face.

"Man, I never seen Uncle Neji like this" Minato said, speeding up next to his sister, "wonder why is he like that. Is it his arm or something?"

The redhead shook her head, "There are many reasons to why he is acting this way" After a moment's pause, Hina added, "But many people believe the reason why is because Aunt Tenten was killed a few weeks ago during a mission" After another pause, Hina continued, "Both Uncle Neji and Aunt Tenten went out on an S-rank mission. Uncle Neji came back with a broken arm but Aunt Tenten…" Her eyes sadden, "She wasn't so lucky"

Minato watched her as she finished, "The Hyuga clan said that Uncle Neji blames himself for Aunt Tenten's death, that's why he isn't himself lately"

The blonde turned his head away from his sister, his light blue eyes to the floor, "I never knew" His sister heard the whisper, but she said nothing.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Moments later, Neji said, "Here we are" The Team gawked at the garden in front of them.

The trees were large, their tops going right through the ceiling. The bushes were larger than the team put together, blooming with all sorts of berries on its branches. The multi-colored flowers were hovering above the Genin's heads, almost as tall as their sensei. Ponds littered the area around the plants, included with a large fountain right in the middle of the garden.

_We have to tend to all this? _Itachi thought, his eyes going blank. The Uchiha clan maybe a famous clan, but they're not as big as the Hyuga, meaning not many gardens, especially the size of the one he's looking.

The white of Minato's eyes were huge, his mouth hanging over. "This is enormous!"

Hina fidgeted with her fingers, thinking, _Should I tell them that there is more than this one to tend to? _In the end, she decided to let them figure it out on their own.

"If you need me, just come and get me" Neji said, turning around to leave the Genin to their work.

"Um…Uncle Neji?"

The Older Hyuga froze, standing still to listen to his young cousin's words.

After a moment of hesitation, Minato finally said, "I heard about Aunt Tenten, and well…she isn't gone. She's here; it's just that, you haven't notice."

Neji stood where he was, before a small smile crept over his pale face.

"Minato…"

The young blonde perked his ears from hearing his name.

"You're just like your father" The Older Hyuga finished before leaving the young Uzumaki awestruck.

"Wha-what?" Minato growled, the white of his eyes showing, jabbing his finger at his cousin, "I'm nothing like my father you got that!"

Hina stood next to him, giggling behind her hand at her brother's maturity.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The village's horizon was barely visible among the trees, but the two cloaked figures easily saw it on the cliff which they stood. The hood hid their eyes as the high collars hid the bottom half of their faces, making their identities hard to discover.

"Do you sense them?" the taller one asked, not taking his eyes off of the village. The shorter one nodded.

"That's good" The taller one said, lifting his head higher, revealing the left eye green, the right blue, "We'll finish the job earlier and leave sooner" Taking in a breath, he added, "Ever since I went and got that Hatake girl, I haven't felt really comfortable around this area" Taking a step forward, he said, "Let's go"

"Yes, older brother" The shorter one said, following after her older sibling.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kneeling on his knees, Itachi bent forward to pick up a weed in front of him. He stopped, his fingers midway to grabbing the plant when it suddenly shivered and then bent over, dying in the young Uchiha's hand. Itachi kept his dark forest green eyes on the plant, a chill running up his spine.

_Something…isn't right, _he thought, slowly pulling his hand back.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Neji stood outside of the Cadet Branch courtyard, alone. Thanks to his broken arm, he won't be able to fight or go out on missions for awhile, which excluded him from the Hyuga clan meetings for a certain amount of time. Pacing back and forth in front of the door, he was getting impatient. They had told him to watch after the front gates, to tell off non-Hyuga clan members off, excluding the team that he was told by Hinata herself who had just came.

Silently grumbling himself for being so clumsy back then, he heard a knock at the door. Neji blinked, confused. Even though he was on guard duty, not many people would knock on the front gates, excluding the Hyuga clan members.

_That's strange, _he thought, _none of the Hyuga clan members are out. _Curious, Neji opened the door, peeking in between the crack of the doors.

A suddenly feeling of his air being cut off caught Neji of guard, letting out small coughs as he struggled to get the precious air to his lungs. Wrapping his hands around the arm connected to the hand around his neck, Neji struggled to pry the attacker's grip from his fragile neck.

"Long time no see, Neji"

The Older Hyuga froze, his mouth gaping open, his eyes widening with shock. The voice, so many years but yet still the same?

"Y-You" He choked, "Y-you were suppose to be-"

"Dead?" The attacker finished, his mismatched eyes narrowing, "It will take more than that to kill me, Hyuga" He fixed his eyes to his partner, "Crescent, do it"

"Yes"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Mikito ran frantically through the halls, sliding doors at a fast pace, cursing when she couldn't find the team, leaving the door open as she continued her search.

_Where are they?_ She thought as she continued to run, feeling the sweat beading down her face as time was slowly running out.

"You have to get out of here!" she yelled, sliding the last door open with speed, revealing Team 23 still tending to the plot.

Hina blinked at her 2nd cousin, "Mikito? Is something wrong?"

"There's no time!" Mikito growled, "Hurry and-" A sudden feeling of fatigue consumed Mikito's feet, then it slowly slithered up her legs and all the way up to her shoulders, finally spreading into the rest of her body.

Mikito eyes widen as the warmth wrapped itself around her body, struggling against its cradling sensation. But she felt her eyes droop, unable to open her mouth to say anymore. _N-n-no, _she thought, feeling darkness overwhelming her mind.

"Aunt Mikito!" Hina gasped, abruptly standing as the rest of her team followed suit. If they had noticed, they would have seen their sensei disappear in a cloud of smoke as Mikito fell to the ground.

Before they could get close to the Hyuga, all three Genin froze, staring at the figure that stood behind Mikito's unconscious body.

The hood shadows her eyes as the high collar covers the rest of her face. The cloak completely hides her arms, hands, and feet, a crimson sash wrapped around her stomach. Finally, the blood red clouds seem to gleam on the black cloth underneath the sun's beams.

"I'm sorry" The hooded attacker said, slightly bowing her head, "But she's unharmed" Lowering her hand, the pinkish/reddish glow around it disappeared, fading into the air, "We're not here to harm anyone, we're just here to talk to you. So please, come with us"

"My students aren't leaving with you so easily"

The young girls light blue eye widen as she snapped her head behind her, only to look into the sunset eyes of the Sarutobi.

His crimson eyes flashing, Kenji brought his hand forward, aiming his chakra bladed Trench Knives towards the attacker's throat.

The young Jonin suddenly felt his arm jerk to his side, causing him to lose his balance. His sunset eye widening, Kenji gaped, _What? _

Before Kenji could move, he felt something make contact with his face, forcing his back onto the floor, causing the backside of his head to knock against the ground. Kenji tried to move, only to find the room spinning around him and unable to budge. Feeling hot liquid sliding down the side of his head, Kenji growled at the person who attacked him.

_Such strength and speed, _he thought, feeling his face going numb from the kick his attacker gave him.

The mismatched eyes of his assailant paid no attention to the Sarutobi, but instead turn towards his partner and said, "I'll take care of the three, you take care of the sensei" The female partner nodded, turning around to do her part of the job.

Hearing the man approaching his team, Kenji struggled to push himself up, feeling his headband fall from his forehead to his chest, "N-No, you're not going to-"

A sudden force pushed in between his eyes, causing them to widen. The female partner's light blue eyes gazed into the crimson of the Sarutobi's, the pinkish glow around her hand increased as she shoved it into his forehead, drawing no blood.

"You've been through a lot haven't you sir?" She said, "But don't worry, your team is safe with us"

His vision blurring, Kenji felt his body slowly lose feeling and control, feeling darkness overwhelming his sight. An image of a woman with long silver hair appeared in his mind, her purple/brown eyes beaming back at him.

_Miyuki, _he thought, feeling his consciousness fade.

_Just promise me this Kenji, when you become a Jonin, don't join the Alias, teach a team of your own. _He remembers her laugh when he said that word, a word that even most experienced Shinobi would say.

_Why?_

_Silly, I've known you most of my life, you're not the Organization type, more like…a sensei. _After a moment of smiling, she added, _and since you're going to be a Sensei please add one more another promise for me. Protect your team with your life, okay?_

The young Sarutobi remembers it so clearly, how he blinked and smiled, giving her a slight nod as he said the words, _I promise._

_I'm…I'm sorry… _he thought, slowly closing his eyes, finally blacking out into nothingness.

"Sensei!" Hina screeched as Itachi and Minato growled with hesitation.

"Don't worry, your sensei's fine" The male said, not taking his gaze away from the Genin.

Like his partner, his hood barely covers his eyes as a high collar covers half of his face. Unlike his female counterpart, his cloak does not have sleeves but instead has an opening down the middle which enables him to pull out his hands underneath the dark cloth. The blood red clouds glimmered on the cloak as they shifted over the young male's body.

After a moment of scanning the young Genin, he added, "We need to talk"

"You attack the Hyuga compound, knock out our sensei and your expecting us to chat with you!" Minato growled, his azure eyes boring the blue and green eyes of his sensei's attacker, "Sorry, but no way!"

Heaving out a sigh, the young male closed his eyes, _I really was hoping that you weren't going to say that._

Pulling his gloved and bandaged hands from underneath his cloak, his hands formed a single hand sign.

"Water Style: Giant Waterfall"

Hina frowned, feeling the vibrations get stronger and stronger until she finally realized what it was. Before she could open her mouth to warn her friends, a large fountain in the middle of the garden exploded, causing gallons of water to spout out of its body.

Switching his hand to form a different sign, the young Male couldn't help but feel the tingling of excitement when his jutsu smacked right into the Young Ninjas.

"Aaagh!"

"Eeeek!"

"Ugh"

The water swirling around them, Team 23 found them overwhelmed by the jutsu, knocking them off of their feet. Unable to counter, Minato, Hina, and Itachi found themselves outside, the currents of the water strong enough to break through the Hyuga estate walls.

Coughing and gasping, Itachi looked up, his green eyes searching for his friends.

"You alright?" Itachi called, seeing Hina in sight.

"Y-Yes" The red head coughed, gasping as she spat the remaining water out of her mouth, her crimson strands soaked from the attack.

"Minato-"

He paused as he spotted his blonde teammate, sweat dropping as Minato was on his hands and knees, searching for something.

"Man, my headband fell off" He grumbled, crossing his arms as he stood up.

"Aaaeeeeeeeeiiiii!"

The two boys twirled around, just in time to see both of their attackers land on top of the high wall of the Hyuga clan estate. After a moment of examination, their eyes traced to the arms of the taller attacker.

His arm is wrapped around Hina, unconscious in his arms.

"Let her go!" Minato yelled before Itachi could stop him.

"Let me speak with you and I'll release her" the male said, his mismatched eyes gazing at the two Genin.

"After all that, no way!" Minato yelled.

Itachi shot him a glare, "Minato!"

Heaving out a light sigh, the taller attacker said, "Fine then, then we're leaving with your sister" In a blink of an eye, both attackers disappeared in a large cloud of smoke.

"You're not getting away!" Minato dashed forward, running towards the wall where the intruders had once stood.

"Idiot!"

Feeling something heavy forcing him to the ground, Minato struggled as Itachi restrained his friend on the earth.

"What are you doing!" Minato growled, turning his head to glare at his teammate.

"Don't you think things thru!" Itachi roared, "What would happen if we ran after them, what's going to happen to Hina then!"

After a moment, Minato turned his head away, his pale blue eyes staring at the ground, "I…I don't know"

"That's why we need help" Itachi huffed, getting off of his friend, "We're just Genin, we can't handle rogue Shinobi all by ourselves. Let's report this to your father, okay?"

Reluctantly, Minato nodded, running after his friend as they headed towards the Hokage's office.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Please Review and Fav please **

**(Well, Faving I really don't care about but please review)**


	4. Rescue Hina Arc Part 1

**I'm not really liking this story in written version ):**

**Yep that's right, there's another Naruto Next Generation I'm doing too, this one is on a manga XD**

**So yeah...If I don't get reviews soon on this one, I might have to discontinue it**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura skimmed over the papers in front of her, her green eyes slowly widening from shock, "Nearly half of the Hyuga clan is in this comatose state?"

The pale blonde in front of her nodded, "It's hard to believe right? I heard that even Kenji was taken down"

The pink haired medic shook her head side to side, her eyes giving off a sad glint as she said "Poor Kenji, to be taken down so easily, he'll never forgive himself"

"You know, Itachi came to visit him today?"

After a moment of silence, Sakura gazed up at her rival, "I saw him earlier, it had made me wonder how hard my son is taking this."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Itachi stood beside the bed, his dark green eyes gazing at his unconscious sensei.

His dark brown hair is sprawled out on the pillow, his bangs lying on his pale face. The dark haired Uchiha clenched his fists, that once again, he was too weak to protect someone close to him.

He remembers his mother telling him the sad news, wounded and in her Jonin uniform. Itachi clearly remembers that he bursts out crying into his arms, yelling, "But it can't be! Older brother can't be dead!"

"Yo"

Snapping out of his flashback, Itachi turned his gaze to the newcomer, only to blink in surprise, "Yakumo sensei?"

The masked Jonin grinned, approaching the young Uchiha as he heard Itachi ask, "W-What are you doing here?"

"What?" Yakumo said, smiling at the boy, "Can't come in and visit my old teammate?"

"Teammate? Then that means..."

"Yep" the Hatakesmiled even broader, then slowly, it faded in a small frown, sighing, "But that was before my sister's death"

An empty look in his eyes, the young Hatake absentmindidly muttered, "Those were the good times"

His dark forest green eyes staring at Kenji's past teammate, Itachi said nothing as he returned his attention back to his sensei.

"Wow, Kenji sure is getting a lot of visitors"

Both Konoha shinobi turned around, almost immediately Itachi let out a small smile, "Mother"

The pink haired medic returned her son's smile approaching her son. After a few more moments of this bright moment, Sakura's face suddenly turned serious, "Itachi, the Hokage needs you"

Itachi blinked, slightly tiliting his head to the side. Really? At this time? Usually the 7th Hokage never calls up any of the Uchiha clan members, since he and his father were very close friends. All he has to do is to tell Sasuke and Sasuke will tell his own children. But sending in his own mother, the one that barely comes in and sees him? And adding in that he wants to see him personally, Itachi worried that this might be something really serious.

He nodded, "Alright, see you later Mom, bye Yakumo sensei"

With a slight wave, Yakumo watched as the young Uchiha left the room.

After they were sure that no one's listening, Yakumo said, "He looks a lot more and more like him everyday"

"Not only to add that he's acting more like him too" Sakura shook her head, putting her arms out as she added, "Who would have thought, that he would become the person that we named him after?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"For the last time it's a no" Naruto frowned, glaring into the light azure eyes of his eldest child. This does not faze Minato.

"She's our teammate, so send us in after her. I don't care if you let us go with the ANBU as long as we get to go" the young blonde argued, narrowing his eyes.

When Itachi and Minato reported to Naruto, the 7th Hokage, Naruto immediately wanted an ANBU to go after Hina. But, to Naruto's luck, there are no ANBU's avaliable for the mission, meaning that it will be many days before one could head out for the rescue. When Itachi left, Minatothen started arguing with his father, yelling over and over again that he and his friend should go after their lone female teammate. But each and every time, Naruto's answer was the same.

"No" the older blonde said for the countless time, "You two are still Genin, even if I sent out some ANBU with the two of you, you'll just get in the way"

Slamming his hands onto his father's desk, Minato shifted his face closer to Naruto's, "Just wait until Itachi gets here, he'll side with me"

"I think not" Naruto said gruffly, "He's somewhat like his father, he'll know the right answer when he sees it"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, the door slowly creaked open and the young Uchiha stepped into the room, "Lord Hokage, you need-"

"Itachi!"

He stiffen, feeling his eardrums pop as Minato got into his face and yelled, "You have to persuade my father to let us go after Hina!"

Cocking an eyebrow, Itachi turned his gaze towards the 7th Hokage, the expression on his face told Itachi the situation.

"Minato doesn't understand the fact that you two are still Genin" The Hokagesaid, frowning at his son, "And that both of you will just get in the way"

All eyes were turned on the young Uchiha, whom had closed his eyes as he pondered for a moment

"I agree with your father"

Minato's jaw dropped, "What? Itachi, tell me that you're kidding!"

Itachi shook his head, opening his eyes, "He's right Minato, we're still Genin, we'll just get in the way. If we get caught, what would happen to Hina then?"

Growling, Minato narrowed his azure eyes at his teammate as Itachi turned to leave, "I'll be on my way"

As soon as the door closed, Minato twirled around and yelled, "Just let me-"

"For the last time it's a no!" Naruto growled, slamming his fist on his desk, causing Minato to jump.

Usually, Naruto does not raise his voice against his own son, but only when he gets really pissed off. And right now, he is pissed off.

"Minato, if you can't agree with the decision we made" Naruto frowned, narrowing his blue eyes, "I have no choice but to lock you up in your own room"

"You wouldn't dare old man!" Minato roared, jabbing his finger at the older blonde.

"I warned you"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura walked down the hall, hoping to report to the Hokage's office when she heard yelling.

"Let go of me!"

The pink haired woman looked up, only to sweatdrop as she watched Minato being dragged away by some high level Jonin. After they were out of sight, Sakura sighed, "Like Father like son"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Lying on his bed, Minato grumbled, his light azure eyes glaring at the white ceiling above him.

"Can't believe he actually locked me up in my own bedroom" he grumbled turning on his side.

Sadly, his fingers traced the jeweled necklace still hanging from his neck when he heard a knock, causing him to jump. Jerking his head to the window, his eyes went wide when he saw Itachi slide the window open, slightly smiling as he took a step onto his window sill.

"So, ready to go and get your sister back?" Itachi said, he blinked when he saw Minato gawking.

"How did you get that window unlocked!" Minato yelled, jabbing his finger at the young Uchiha angrily.

"Easy, the window was locked from the outside" Itachi answered, gazing around his teammates room, _Surprisingly neat for an idiot._

"But I thought that you agreed with my father" Minato grumbled, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at Itachi.

"If I told him my honest opinion, I would be in the same predicament you are in now" Itachi solemnly answer, flashing a sly grin at his teammate, "So, ready to go?"

After a moment of pondering, Minato smiled, "Yeah"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Darkness still surrounded him but he could easily hear his surroundings. Lots of yelling, he realized, struggling to open his eyes.

"What do you mean he's missing?"

"Please Mistress Uchiha, calm down"

"Never tell a mother to calm down!"

Kenji blinked several times before his sunset eyes adjusted, only to stare at the pink haired medic nin and an ANBU, not suprisingly nervous at the angry Miss Uchiha.

"If you don't bring my son back in the next few days" Sakura growled, her eyes flashing angrily, "I'll send you flying into next week! Understand!"

"Y-Y-Yes ma'm" The ANBU stammered, slighlty shivering at the dark air surrounding her.

"Lady...Uchiha?"

Sakura shot her head towards his direction, the anger in her eyes slowly deteriorated into concern and relief.

"Thank goodness you're awake Kenji" she said as she approached the Sarutobi as he sat up in bed, slightly panting from the effort.

Glancing around the room weakly, Kenji gazed at the pink haired woman in front of her, "I swear I sensed Itachi, where is he? And where are the others?"

A long silence came from the Uchiha Mistrees, giving no answer to the Jonin. Finally, she said, "He and Minato went after two Rogue Shinobi who had kidnapped Hina"

His crimson eyes snapping open, Kenji stared at the woman in shock, "What?"

"I don't know much" Sakura confessed, "but I heard that Hyuga Hina had been kidnapped be the rogue Shinobi that had attacked the Hyuga compound. And against the words of the Hokage, Minato and Itachi went after them to get her back"

_But why_?, His heart beating rapidly in his chest, Kenji absent mindidly swung his legs over the bed, only to wince when he felt his body suddenly went numb from the movement.

"What are you doing?" Sakura demanded, her eyes suddenly narrowing as she saw her patient struggling to stand.

"I'm...I'm going after them" Kenji panted, placing his hand on the bed to give him support.

Sakura shook her head, "Oh no, you're still weak from the Hyuga attack, I'm not letting you leave"

"But-"

"No buts Kenji, you're in my hospital and you're my patient. As long as I'm in charge-"

"Can't you just shut up!"

Sakuragreens eyes went wide, her mouth hanging open as she watch the young man stand up, his crimson eyes narrowing.

"You don't understand" he growled, "Itachi, Minato, and Hina aren't just my team. They're Miyuki's as well"

Eyes still on the Sarutobi she watched as he headed towards the door.

"No matter what you say, I"m going to save them" he finished before shutting the door behind him.

Standing in the middle of the room by herself, Sakura let out a small smile, "You've hung around her too much, Kenji"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Placing a cigar in his mouth, Kenji flicked on the lighter, placing it underneath the cigar. Taking in one big puff, he breathed out, releasing a large cloud of smoke. Afterwards, he threw the cigarrette on the ground, causing the Jonin beside him to frown.

"That was a quick smoke" he complimented.

The Jonin has dark brown hair barely reaching to his chin, part of it covering his left eye. His eyes are black with his headband tied around his head like a bandana. Wearing the Joninuniform attire, he continued to chew on the small wheat stalk in his mouth, keeping it between his teeth and lips.

Smiling at the Jonin, Yakumo said, "That's just to show that he isn't feeling comfortable right now, Gin"

Gin frowned at Yakumo, "Something bothering him?"

"Well, if one of your students have been kidnapped and the other two went after her, how would you feel?" Kenji said, standing up from the crouch he had been in.

Gin gave no answer.

Keeping his eyes on the Konohagakure entrance, Kenji breathed in before he said, "Alright, let's move out" before jumping into the air, landing on one of the branches, and headed towards a certain direction.

Yakumo grinned as Gin kept a blank expression as the two Jonin followed suit of their friend.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Vision blurry, Hina groggily and instinctivly looked up, only to widen her eyes as she gazed into the face of her kidnapper. Noticing the shifting movement in his arms, he said, "So, you're finally awake I see"

Her eyes suddenly narrowing, Hina growled, "Let me go or else I'll-"

"Or else you'll what?" the male said, glaring at the Hyuga, "If I let you go at this height, most likely you won't survive the fall. And even if you did live and escape from us, you don't know the way back home. You more likely get lost and starve to death"

Speechless, Hina diverted her gaze away from her kidnapper, causing a slight 'hmph' from him. After a moment, Hina checked her surroundings. So far, Hina could tell that the male isn't lying. Trees were everywhere and their trunks were large and thick and after looking down for a quick instant, she saw that they were very high up, too high for her comfort. Feeling sick, Hina took her gaze off of the forest floor and continued to gaze around her.

After a few more moments of jumping from branch to branch, the second person's words snapped Hina out of her thoughts.

"Older brother" she heard her pant, "I'm not...feeling so well...I'm...getting tired"

Hina stared at the man carrying her in his arms, glancing a blank look in his eyes.

"Fine" she heard him say, "we'll find a place to rest for the night"

Blinking at the two, Hina once again turned her attention away from her two kidnappers and stared at the trees flying past them.

A few moments later, Hina felt them stop. Blinking, she looked up at the man and then back at the area where they were staying. Turns out, they were staying in a cave. Still carrying her inside, Hina felt herself being released, falling to the cave floor with a dull 'thud'.

"Hey" she fumed as she turned onto her back before hearing a small 'click' coming in front of her. Quickly sitting up, Hina gaze at the blue, glowing object around her ankle. glaring at the man as he stood up.

"That chakra bracelet prevents not only from you leaving this cave" he said, "but also unables you to use chakra"

After staring at Hina if she would respond, he then added, "If you do attempt to leave, that bracelet will kill you"

Ignoring the daggers that the young Hyuga gave him, he turned to his partner.

"I'm going out to search for something for us to eat" he said, "I want to keep an eye on her, okay?"

"Hai" his partner smiled behind her high collar, which earned her a small nod from the male before he turned and hopped out of the cave.

A few seconds later, the female collapse onto the ground, panting.

"Woooo" she said, struggling to unbutton her collar, "I can't get use to these uniforms, they're too hot"

Staring at the female as she watched her pull down her hood and unbutton her high collared shirt, Hina blinked in surprise to see that the girl was not much older than she, only older maybe by 3-4 years.

The girl has long red hair, reaching down to her lower back, one part covering her left eyes. As the girl blinked, it revealed a light blue color behind her lids, more brighter when she had the hood and collar on from before.

"Aaaah" the girl sighed with relief, brushing her fingers through her hair, "that feels much better"

Feeling Hina's eyes on her, the girl turned her attention to the young Hyuga, put up one hand, smiled and said, "Hi, my name is Tokoji Crescent, what's your name?"

Hina stared at the redhead, unsure if she should reply to her question or ignore her.

"I don't give my name to people that I don't like" she finally replied, "especially evil people like you"

The Hyuga stopped when a sad look came upon Crescent's face, but a small smile was still visible on her lips.

"Older brother told me about that word" she said, giving the Hyuga a sad smile, "people use to call him that back then"

Heaving out a sigh, she added, "Older brother told me that in other people's eyes, the person's actions are an bad thing, making them an evil person"

Closing her eyes, Crescent said, "But, then he said, that in the person's point of view, the one that had been viewed as an evil person, that person believes that he's doing a good thing"

Smiling, the redhead said, "There is not such thing as evil in this world"

Gazing at the Tokoji, Hina couldn't help but secretly agree. The world that they live in now, she realized, people are really judgetmental of others, usually one glance and their point of view on that person is already made. This made Hina feel guilty.

"I'm back"

All eyes were turned towards the entrance of the cave, only to stare in the mismatched eyes of the male Tokoji. As no one spoke a word, the male suddenly frowned.

"You already showed your face?"

The female Tokoji nodded, flashing her a brother a large grin, "Yep"

Sighing, the male scowled, "Crescent, you know that you're taking a risk here. If she sees your face and escapes then we're all-"

"Food!"

Crescent had jumped up and almost leaped towards her brother, her pale eyes bright with excitement, keeping her eyes on the bag that her brother held in his hand. Hina couldn't help but sweat drop at the female Tokoji's behavior. Even the male, her brother, sweat dropped at his sister.

Awhile later, a fire was burning as a pot boiled above it, the young male adding in spices and vegetables into the pot.

"Crescent, stop drooling, it's getting into the food"

The redhead pouted, but to her brother and to Hina, her eyes went chibi like, making her look like a small chibi child than a dangerous S-class criminal.

"But your food is so good" she complimented, but her brother couldn't help but sweatdrop at her chibi like figure.

Hina sat nearby, her eyes having a blank look as she continued to watch the two partners, _I can't believe I've been kidnapped by them._

Snapping out of her thoughts, Hina stared at the warm being held up in front of her. Tracing the hand that held the soup, she stopped, her eyes staring into the blue and green eyes of her kidnapper.

Seeing her reaction, the male Tokoji slowly pushed the bowl towards her, "Here"

Slightly narrowing her eyes, Hina crossed her arms and said, "I'm not hungry"

Suddenly, a loud grumbling sound erupted throughout the cave, causing the two Tokoji's to sweat drop as they realized where the source of the sound is coming from. Blushing, Hina gently took the bowl from the Rogue Shinobi's hand, thinking as he left, _Even though they're the ones that kidnapped me, that was still kind of...embarassing._

"Sin please"

Hina looked up, only to see Crescent holding a bowl to her older brother, who once again, shook his head.

"Please Sin, you haven't eaten in days" Crescent pleaded, urging the bowl towards her brother, who again shook his head, gently pushing the bowl away from him.

"It takes more than starvation to kill me" Sin said, "anyways, I'm not going to eat in front of that girl, I don't trust her. The only person I trust is you"

Crescent frowned, "Older brother, I trust her. So if you don't her then you don't trust me"

There was a long silence in the room as the male Tokoji pondered the words in his mind. Finally, he heaved out a heavy sigh of defeat.

"Fine, if it'll make you happy" he said as he started to unbutton his collar and pull down his hood.

As Hina watched him reveal his face, her eyes went wide. Just like Crescent, he wasn't much older than she, most likely, he was older than his younger sister by 2 years. This shocked Hina, she could not believe that two Rogue Shinobi would run away from home at such a young age. Hina watched as Crescent happily handed her older brother the bowl of soup and watched him eat the food. As she continued to watch, Hina couldn't help but seeing the look in his eyes.

_Those eyes, _she thought, frowning, _it's like as though...he's suffering..._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"What? We're resting?"

Itachi stared at his teammate through half lidded eyes, "That's the plan"

"Nu uh, no way, I'm not resting until Hina is safe" Minato growled, his eyes narrowing in anger.

Frowning, Itachi said, "Minato, think about it. By the time we reach the people that had kidnapped Hina withno rest, we'll be exhausted. We would both be taken out easily by the enemy and we might even endager Hina's life even more"

Turning around to enter the tent that he had recently put up, Itachi added, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed"

Growling in defeat, Minato reluctantly followed his teammate inside.

Moments later, both boys were laying on the floor of their tent, their sleeping bags tightly wrapped around them. But as Itachi slept, Minato stared at the roof, his hands behind his head, wide awake. Usually, he would be sleeping like a rock, but there's only one thing in his mind, and that was to safe the life of his sister. When he was young, Minato never knew that he had any other relatives, exception of his father and his mother. Everyday, at the ninja academy, he would tell his lineage to the other students at the school. The fact that he was the son of the famous 7th Hokage was believable, but also being a son of the Mistress Hyuga, head of the Hyuga clan, it was hard to believe. Many students would scoff at him while others tease him. Then one day, he met someone that actually believed him, and that as also the same day, that he learned that he was not the only child of the 7th Hokage and the Hyuga mistress.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Children were surrounding a single boy, his blonde hair jutted out in every direction, his light azure eyes narrowing in anger, clenching his fists tightly as he struggled not to attack the students around him._

_"You, a son of a Hyuga Mistress, yeah right, dream on" one of the children scoffed, followed by other insults thrown out by the other children. _

_"Oh yeah, I could prove it to you!" the boy yelled, causing the group surrounding him to laugh._

_"Dream on, Dead last" one of the children finally yelled before the group dispersed, leaving the boy alone, angered and frustrated._

_"H...Hello?"_

_Twirling around, Minato narrowed his eyes at the girl standing in front of him._

_Her red hair reached down to her shoulders, neatly tied back with white tape. Her bangs were split with blue hair clips, letting some strands fall between her eyes. Her blue kimono was decorated with beautiful designs, causing her to look even more child-like and innocent. What caught Minato's attention the most, was her eyes. The eyes were the were the eyes of the famous Hyuga clan._

_"A...are you Uzumaki Minato?" the girl finally asked._

_Narrowing his eyes, Minato answer, "Yeah, are you here to tease me too?"_

_The girl's eyes went wide, and almost nervously she quickly answered, "N-n-n-o"_

_Taking in a deep breath, the girl said, "I'm...I'm here to give you something"_

_Nervously, the girl approached Minato, and slowly raised her hand to show the object in front of him. He gasped._

_"But...that's..." he gawked as the young girl smiled._

_"Our mother told me to give this to you" she said, grinning as the light purple jewels gleamed under the sun as the string that they were attached to swing gently by the breeze._

_"I'm Uzumaki Hina, and I'm your little sister"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Absentmindedly, Minato fingered the necklace around his neck, his eyes saddening.

"Hina, be safe" he prayed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sorry if it took so long for it to come out XD**

**I was...busy - -'**

**So yeah, enjoy X3**

**Fav/review please**


	5. Rescue Hina Arc Part 2

**Okay, I've decided that In order for this story to continue, I have to get reviews that says they want this story to go on - -'**

**The reason, I'm not really liking it right now, though I have the storyline already set up and stuff.**

**so yeah, enjoy**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Kaa-san...Tou-san...no"

Stirring in her sleep, Hina slowly opened her eyes, yawning as she slowly absorbed her surroundings. And that's when she realized that she was still in the grasp of the enemy. Silently grumbling about her situation, Hina perked her ears when the groaning continued.

"No...please...stop"

"Nii-san, wake up"

Hina turned around, only to see that Crescent is struggling to shake her brother awake, whom was moving around in his sleep, only to have no success.

Tears slowly forming around her eyes, Crescent pleaded, "Nii-san, you have to wake up, it's only a dream"

Slowly standing, Hina approached the two Akatsuki members, not helping but worry even just alittle for the man that had kidnapped her.

"Kaa-san...Tousan...please no" Sin murmured as he abruptly shook his head side to side, taking in raspy and deep breaths, worrying his sister even more.

"Nii-san"

His words becoming more fainter and fainter, causing Hina to listen intently, only for her byakugan eyes to widen at the last few words, "Kaa-san...Tou-san...please...don't kill me"

_His own parents, tried to kill him, _Hina thought in shock, her eyes not leaving the teenager lying before her.

The second those words spilled from his lips, his eyes snapped open, abruptly sitting upright, catching his breath.

"Nii-san, you okay?" Crescent asked, quickly drying her forming tears.

Sin did not answer, but instead absentmindly looked around, only to lay his mismatched eyes on the redhead Hyuga.

"You" he growled, his eyes narrowed, standing up suddenly and stomped towards Hina.

Panicked, Hina took steps back, only to feel her back pressed up against the cave wall. Quietly, Hina gulped as Sin cornered her, anger flaring in his mismatched eyes.

"If you even talk about what you saw, I'll-"

"Nii-san"

Sin turned his eyes behind him, only to widen as an image of a young girl, redhaired and her blue eyes streaming with tears.

_That was not you, Nii-san_

The image suddenly disappeared from view, only to be replaced by Crescent, a look of worry on her face.

"That was no you, was it, Nii-san" She asked, "Was it...Blood?"

Instead of giving an answer, Sin pulled his hood back over his eyes, "I'm going out for a walk"

"Nii-san!"

Sadly, Crescent watched as her older brother left the cave without another word. Heaving out a sad sigh, Crescent turned around, only to see that Hina was shaking...uncontrolably.

_That look in his eyes, _Hina thought as she wrapped her arms around herself, _It was like as though he actually wanted to kill me._

"Don't worry, that wasn't Niii-san"

"Eh?"

Hina looked up at the redhead, only to receive a sad smile.

"I can't tell you" Crescent said, "But I could tell you this, Sin, he doesn't like to hurt anybody"

Turning her light blue eyes towards the entrance of the cave, Crescent said, "He's a really nice person if you get to know him"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sin didn't stop, even for a moment, from his walk. He was too busy about the memories swirling around in his head and about the hostage that had seem him earlier. Silently growling, Sin was at first afraid on what the girl had heard, since he and his younger sister had kept their secret way too long to be exposed. But after seeing the look in Crescent's eyes, he immediatly changed his mind. Sin still has the promise he had made to her, and there's no way he was going to break it now.

He abruptly stopped, sensing someone nearby. Looking up, his eyes slightly widen when a kunai appeared right in front of his face, attached to a paper bomb.

BOOM!

Hearing the satisfying explosion of his weapon going off, Itachi let out a small smirk as he brushed away the branches that he was hiding in, "Gotcha"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Both girls snapped their heads towards the entrance of the cave, only to see a pillar of clouds floating out of the forests horizon.

"That's where Nii-san went" Crescent said, standing up from the rocky ground, her light azure eyes full of worry.

Turning towards Hina, Crescent ordered, "You stay here, I'll go check out what's happening"

"Eh?"

Staring at the redhead S-Class criminal in front of her, Hina started to yell, "But-"

But Crescent was already out of the cave, heading towards the source of the explosion.

_But why would you tell me not to leave, _Hina thought, _when I can't leave thanks to the chakra bracelet._

After a moment of pondering, Hina's eyes widen, _Then...does that mean..._

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

Jumping down from the tree, Minato suddenly popped his head out of the bushes beside him, "Did you-"

Itachi simply shrugged, "Don't know, but most likely, since the bomb was at point blank-"

He stopped, his dark forest green eyes widening in shock, "N-no way"

"What?" Minato asked, squinting into the cloud.

As the cloud of dust slowly disappated, the familiar texture of feathers peeped through the debri, its structure slightly shifting just enough to reveal its users face.

"I have to admit, that nearly caught me off guard" Sin said, flapping his dark colored wings, spreading the large cloud around him.

Then, slowly, the wings slowly started to shrink into his black, causing Sin to wince as the last few feathers slowly dug back into his flesh.

_You're getting weak_

"Shut up" Sin whispered as he panted, feeling his chakra slowly being drained.

Smirking, the demon in his mind said, _Come on now, at this rate, they'll beat you._

"No, I won't kill them" Sin murmured, shaking his head lightly, "and I won't let you kill them, not like the time with our clan"

_Then you'll lose, _the demon grinned, his tan hair hiding his gray colored eyes, _and they'll hurt Crescent._

"No, they won't kill-"

_You just didn't kidnapped her, both of you did. If they get past you, then what's going to happen to her._

Sin stayed quiet, pondering on the demons words.

"Fine" he reluctantly agreed, "But don't kill anybody, you got that Blood?"

Grinning maniacally, Blood said, _Agreed._

"Is he alright?" Minato asked, staring at the Akatsuki member in front of him, "he's been standing there for the past few minutes talking to himself"

Itachi just sweat dropped, "I don't know"

Frowning, Minato growled, "Well I'm not going to wait for an answer, we need to save Hina...now!"

As the young blond dashes towards their opponent, Itachi's eyes went wide, "Minato, wait!"

Minato blinked as he heard his teammates words but when he saw the look on their enemies eyes, he immediately realized what was wrong.

A smirk on his face, Sin raised one hand and swung it in the direction of the young Uzumaki. Barely seeing it coming, not only Minato was able to dodge the large winds that had been launched, but Itachi also.

As the winds blew safely past the young Uchiha and Uzumaki, Itachi couldn't help but think, _Those winds, they felt...abnormal._

"That's because they're not normal"

His dark forest green eyes widening, Itachi twirled around, only to look into the mismatched eyes of the Akatsuki member, except, it wasn't him.

As Itachi stared into his eyes, he realized that they're not their natural green and blue, but had now turned a grayish color, the white of the eyes are coal black.

Feeling his hand been grabbed, Itachi snapped out of his thoughts, his body instinctivly telling him to pull his arm away from the Akatsuki member's grasp. But 'Sin' merely smirked, a maniacal grin on his face as he only tighten his grip.

"I haven't faced an Uchiha in years" 'Sin' grinned, "and since you're an Uchiha, I'll get rid of you first!"

Activating his winds, it crawled up Itachi's arms, only for Itachi's dark green eyes to widen as it sliced into his skin.

_This guy...is insane, _he thought as the pain crawled up his arm, the look in 'Sin's' eyes widen with excitement and glee.

"Get away from my teammate!"

Literately ramming into the Akatsuki member, Minato pushed him away from Itachi, causing his teammate to fall to the ground.

"Hey, Itachi, you're going to be alright?"

Only giving his teammate a solemn nod, the young Uchiha winced as he tried to move his arm, only to have pain shoot throughout it.

_He was trying to slice me alive, _he realized, as he stood up, clenching his injured arm with one hand.

'Sin' stared at the young Genin, smiling gleefully, until a certain someone appeared in his mind.

_I thought you said that you wouldn't kill them, _Sin hissed in his head, causing Blood to be annoyed.

"I didn't promise did I?"

Then after a moment of thought, he suddenly smirked, "You shouldn't be talking anyways Sin, you owe me"

Sin stared at him puzzled until he realized what he had meant, _But that doesn't mean-_

"When they locked you up, who helped you escape" Blood interrupted, "And when they tried to kill you, who saved your life?"

No answer.

Slightly chuckling at his hosts silence, he finally said, "Just leave things to me, or, do you want to lose Crescent again?"

Staring at their opponent in front of them, Itachi suddenly turned to Minato, "Hey Minato, your father taught you his strongest Jutsu, right?"

Confused on his teammate's question, Minato slowly nodded, "Well yeah, but it's incomplete, I'm still working on the final stage"

Growling in frustration, Itachi turned his eyes back towards their opponent, _So his is a last resort too._

Taking in a deep breath, the red and blue clad genin finally said, "Create a couple of Kage bunshins"

_He already has a plan, _Minato thought in shock as he stared at his teammate amazed, _no wonder he was the number one rookie. Well, I'll trust him on this one._

Duplicating the familar handsign, Minato concentrated on his chakra until he heard 2 satisfying poofs, mentally nodding his head as he acknowledged the clones beside him.

"Now throw them"

Again staring at his teammate, Minato asked, "What?"

"I said throw them!"

Slightly jumping at the sudden raise in volume of his teammate, Minato only nodded as he thought, _Well, here it goes._

Grabbing hold of his clones by the collar of their shirt, he took a step back and swung forward as hard as he could.

Smirking as he saw the clones approaching him, Blood did a light wave of his hand, causing the winds to smack right into the duplicates.

"Pathetic" he grinned as the doppelganagers disappeared in a poof of smoke.

But then he frowned, _Chirping?_

Listening more intently, Blood's eyes widen when Itachi popped through the smoke, the familiar lightning formed chakra surrounding his left hand.

"Chidori!"

Slamming the jutsu into the chest of their opponent, the young Uchiha's Sharingan eyes glared intently at the unmoving perform in front of him.

"Hah!" Minato yelled with glee, until, he heard-

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, hah hah hah HAH HAH HAH HAH!"

As the young Uzumaki and Uchiha gawked as the teen in front of them smirked, blood dripping from his lips, "You think that a weak jutsu like that would be able to take me down, think again"

_Have to get away, _Itachi thought as he took a step back, but stopped when Blood wrapped his hand around the Uchiha's hand which was still connected to his chest.

"It's my turn now" Blood grinned, holding up his free hand and swung it forward.

"Itachi!" Minato yelled as the enemies hand blasted through the red and blue clad genin, going right through him.

Feeling himself weakening, Itachi's eyes went wide as he felt the familiar copper taste fill up his mouth before his crimson eyes faded back into a familiar shade of dark green. Finally, his eyelids feeling heavy, Itachi slowly closed his eyes.

Pulling his hand out from the body of the young Genin, Blood frowned as he watched the Uchiha fall to the ground, _Missed the__ vital spot._

His ears perking, Blood twirled around, just in time to move slightly to the side and grab the hand of the young Uzumaki.

Frowning at the disapatting Rasengan in the boys hand, Blood said, "If you're trying to hit me, at least attack with a jutsu that's complete"

Minato gave no answer, but in reply, growled and glared at the Akatsuki member.

This caused Blood to be annoyed, "Don't give me that look"

Right away, he tighten his grip on the boys hand until, a loud 'SNAP', causing Minato to howl in pain. Pushing himself away from the tan haired Tokoji, Minato slightly staggered as he cradled his injured arm.

Blood smirked, "A son of the Hokage and a son of an Uchiha, how disappointing" Still grinning as he gazed upon the young Genin, "I have overestimated you and not..." He grinned, "Time to get rid of you"

"No quite"

Senseing a chakra behind him, Blood didn't react quick enough when Kenji lept through the air, his trench knives in hand. In one swift movement, Kenji swiped and landed, not hearing the dull thud of the head landing followed by the body.

"Minato, you alright?" the dark haired Sarutobi asked as he stood up, approaching the blonde Uzumaki.

Slowly, Minato nodded but then stopped when his sensei asked a question, "Where are Hina and Itachi?"

"Hina...we're still unable to get her back yet and Itachi..."

Kenji's heart skipped a beat when Minato didn't finish his sentence and in panic, the Sarutobi looked around, only for his sunset eyes to lay upon the still form of the young Uchiha.

"We told you to wait up"

Gin and Yakumo landed right behind Kenji, "You were moving too fast to-"

Gin stopped, his eyes tracing towards the location where Kenji's eyes refused to divert, "..."

"Gin, you're mother was an assitant of the 5th Hokage, right?"

The dark haired Shiranui slightly jumped but nodded at the Sarutobi's question.

"Then you must know some medical nin-jutsu right?"

"Not right"

"What?"

"My mother may have been the 5th Hokage's assitant, but somehow, she refused to let me learn any medical nin-jutsu at all"

Making a sound of annoyance, Kenji finally turned his eyes towards his friends, "Then we'll have to return to the village as soon as possible and send in some ANBU to find Hina"

"You..."

Eyes turning wide, the group of Konoha Shinobi turned around, only to gaze at the forming creature in front of them.

The pile of tan slowly started to form arms, legs, and finally a head, only to reveal Tokoji Blood standing in front of them.

"That, actually hurt!" Blood yelled as his dark black wings burst from his back, flapping every now and then to unleash strong gusts of winds, "I'll make you pay!"

"But...but how?"

Flabberghasted, Kenji turned his eyes towards the area where he had sworn the body had fallen, but only to see nothing in its location. Then it dawned on him. Somehow, Blood has the ability to regenerate or melt down his body to reform.

_But no one is able to accomplish that task, _the Sarutobi though, his eyes narrowing as he prepared a hand sign, _not even the Snake Sannin was able to accomplish such a feat._

Frowning, Gin spat out the single wheat stalk in his mouth, performing multiple hand signs, _Guess I have to get serious._

Pulling his head back Gin yelled, "**Dokugiri No Jutsu!**"

Snapping his head foward, purple fog of poison appeared from his mouth, aiming towards the Akatsuki member.

Performing some hand signs of his own, Yakumo raised his hand in the air, "**Raiden: R****akurai S****huurai no jutsu!"**

Thunder and Lightning appeared in the sky and lightning struck from the dark clouds, heading towards the young Tokoji.

Finally finishing his handsigns, Kenji yelled, "**Katon: N****enshou K****aijin no jutsu!"**

As the small embers flew out of his mouth, Kenji's sunset eyes narrowed when he saw Blood let out a light smirk, not even flinching as the jutsu's were heading his way.

_It's over, _Kenji thought as he cut off the jutsu, causing a large explosion to appear above the trees.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Snapping her head up towards the heavens, Crescent's bright blue eyes widen when she saw smoke appearing above the branches of the trees.

_Oh no, _she thought as she abruptly stood up, jumping from branch to branch, _I hope I'm not too late._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**

Struggling to push himself up, Kenji found himself only to collapse back onto the ground, agonizing pain running up his back.

_How, _he asked himself as he glared at the S-class criminal standing not too far off, dusting himself, _how did he reflect the attacks?_

Kenji thought back to the incident when right when the jutsu's were about to make contact, with just a flick of his wings, reflected them back, causing everybody to go flying and knock themselves out. That is, knock everybody out except for Kenji.

"You're still conscious?"

Snapping his sunset eyes up, Kenji glared at the Akatsuki member, only to earn a chuckle.

"I really didn't expect you to still be alive actually" Blood grinned as his right hand twitch, summoning up some winds, "but I'll get rid of your first, and then I'll turn to your comrades"

Growling, Kenji once again struggled to move, only to find it a futile attempt, _Can't move._

"Die!" Blood yelled as he moved in for the kill.

Instintively, Kenji closed his sunset eyes but did not feel the killing blow. Slowly, he opened his lids, only for them to widen as he recognized the familiar redhead Hyuga, her Byakugan activated and her hand on the chest of their enemy.

"You..."

Hina stared at the shadowed eyes of the Akatsuki member, only for them to stare slightly shocked to see that they were back to their orginaly blue and green color.

"Thank you"

Seeing a smile on the S-class criminal's face, Hina couldn't help but let him fall the ground with a dull thud, watching him as he lay still on the earth.

Sadly gazing at the still form, Hina thought back to the action she had done in order to escape.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_She really hadn't thought of it before, but as she remembered the words that Crescent as spoken to her, Hina couldn't help but try out her hypothesis. Taking in a deep breath, Hina shut her eyes and hesitantly, took a step outside of the cave. For a while, she stood there, waiting for death to overcome her, but, nothing happened. Finally forcing one of her eyelids open, Hina let out a sigh of relief as she stretched herself out and headed towards the location of the battlefield._

******XxXxXxXxXxxXxxxXxXxXxXx**

_He never really meant those words, _the redhead Hyuga thought, _he only said that I'll die if I leave the cave so that way, I'll won't escape._

Feeling the pity rising in the back of her mind, Hina couldn't help but think back to the conversation that she had with Crescent before the explosion.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_"Who's Blood?"_

_"I can't answer that"_

_"Then what can you answer"_

_After a moment of thought, Crescent finally said, "Well, I can tell you this. Blood is like a second personality to my brother"_

_Listening with interest, Hina said nothing as Crescent continued, "But unlike my brother, who dislikes to kill and harm, Blood is quite the opposite. He's bloodthirsty and a killer, having no regret after killing his victims. But, older brother hates that and the only way to keep Blood from resurfacing is to act harshly towards others, and he dislikes it with all his heart"_

_Sadly closing her eyes, Crescent said, "So please, don't hate my older brother"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hina, you alright?"

Slightly jumping, Hina turned around, only to see her sensei slowly standing up, wincing every now and then.

"Kenji-sensei"

Giving his student a light smile, the Sarutobi said, "Let's wake up the others, that way, we'll be able to return home"

"Ni-san?"

Both Konoha Shinobi turned around, only to see the female Tokoji appear in the clearing, her eyes wide as she saw the still form of her brother.

"Ni-san?" she repeated again as she knelt down next to him, placing her hand on his cheek.

No response.

Feeling the tears forming in her eyes, Crescent said, "Leave"

Puzzled, Hina asked, "What do you-"

"I said leave!"

Slightly jumping at the tone in the young Tokoji's voice, Hina felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's just carry the others back" Kenji said, earning a nod from his student as a response.

As both Konoha Shinobi turned to help their comrades, they heard the sobs of the female Akatsuki member ring in their ears.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**

**Dokugiri No Jutsu!: Ninja Art: Poison Fog**

******Raiden: R****akurai S****huurai no jutsu: Lightning Style: Lightning Strike**

******Katon: N****enshou K****aijin no jutsu: Fire Style: Burning Ash**

**I'm sorry if it sucked - -'**

**Please Fave/Review**


	6. Beginning of the Sakura Festival

**Okay people, before you read on, please read this...**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE!**

**I'm really not liking it right now so please...review if you want it to continue - -'**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 6: Beginning of the Sakura Festival **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXx**

_Who's...what's...who's that?, _he asked himself as he squinted at the blurry figure in front of him, struggling to straighten his vision out. After a while, Itachi's green eyes finally adjusted just enough to recognize the familiar pink hair, causing him to smile in his drunken like state.

"Hi Kaa-san!" he exclaimed, giving his mother a big smile before turning his eyes back to his surroundings, a small blush on his face indicating his fragile state.

Sakura's eyesbrow twitched when she saw the state her second child was in, slowly turning her furious eyes on Ino, her childhood rival, "Ino, what did you do?"

Ino hesitated for a moment before she answered, "Well...he was in a lot of pain, so I thought maybe I could just give him a little more pain killers than needed"

"What are you trying to do? Kill my son!"

The Yamanaka shrank back at Sakura's sudden shout, causing her to rethink back to the time when she heard that Itachi was in the hospital. When Sakura's son came in, he was conscious and had a hole in his chest. Ino pitited the boy when he was writhing about in his bed from pain, so the Yamanaka thought that it would be a great idea to give him a little more pain-killers than needed. But the result was an Itachi in a drunken like stupor, making him out of character.

"Kaa-san?"

Sakura blinked before turning her green eyes back towards Itachi, whom was still smiling.

"Kaa-san...your hair...it's so...pink"

After staring momentarily at her child, Sakura felt tears swell up in her eyes.

"Waaaah! My baby!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around her eldest son who just smiled and replied, "I love you too, Kaa-san"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hina stared wide eyed, flabbergasted at the words her Grandfather, Hiashi, had told her

"What? What do you mean that you're taking me off of Team 23!"

Hiashi crossed his arms with an annoyed expression on his face with Neji nearby, furious with himself that he was unable to change the mind of his Uncle.

"You were kidnapped Hina" Hiashi frowned, "The Hyuga clan came to an agreement that in order to make sure that the secret of the Byakugan is safe, you'll be removed from your current team and taught here, within the main house"

After a long silence, Hina put on her cutest face, "But...but...

"No buts Hina" Her grandfather said, "That trick won't work on me"

Hina's face fell, her eyes dropping to the floor, feeling the tears swell up in her eyes, "But...but...I don't want to...

"Hina..."

"I don't think she's faking it this time, Lord Hiashi"

Feeling the familiar warmth of tears streaming down her cheeks, Hina cried, "I want to stay...I want to stay with my team"

Sobbing for another moment, Hina cried aloud, "I want to stay with nii-san and my friends!"

"That could be arranged"

Blinking, Hina slowly turned her light violet eyes behind her, "Kaa-san?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
**

"Oh no, don't give me that look" Naruto said, staring at his son through half-lidded eyes, "I'm not the one that caused your arm to be broken"

Minato just huffed as his bright blue eyes stared at the cast wrapped around his right arm before he turned his eyes toward the window, "Well...if Hina's alright, it doesn't matter"

_I don't think you'll be feeling that way once I tell you the bad news, _Naruto thought, mentally dreading the reaction that his son would give him, "You do realized that you're unable to perform missions in your state?"

"What?"

Naruto sighed, he saw this coming.

"Just because I broke my arm doesn't mean that I can't do missions?"

"What?" This time it was Naruto's turn to yell, "You do realized in your condition, you might seriously injure yourself? Possibly even killed!"

"Ahem"

The blue eyes of the two male Uzumaki's turned, only to see Hina standing at the doorway.

"Hina?" Minato said, "...You okay?"

The red head gave her older brother a gently smile, "Of course, if it wasn't for you and Itachi-san. And for your effort, I have a surprise for you"

Naruto and Minato glanced at each other, "A surprise?"

Hina nodded once more, turning her head towards the door, "You may come in now"

The two blonde males stared intently at the door as it slowly slid open; a woman stepped into the room, her long dark purple hair reaching down to her lower back as her kimono shines a lighter shade of purple. Her dark blue sash is tied around her waste, hiding some of the detailed designs on the front of the dress. The familiar light purple shade eyes revealed her to be a Hyugan, causing Naruto to stare wide eyed as Minato stared on in confusion.

"Hi-Hin-Hi-Hina-"

BAM!

"Tou-san!"

Hina and the woman stared on in slight worry and shock as Minato leaned over his bed, trying to get his light azure eyes over the side to search for his unconscious father, "Tou-san!"

"Alright who are you?" Minato demanded, shooting the dark haired woman a glare, "and what have you done with my Tou-san?"

When the woman chuckled, Minato continued to stare at her puzzled.

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember me" she said, giving him a light smile, "it has been almost 12 years since I last saw you"

As he mused for a moment, Minato's light blue eyes went wide as it dawned on him; the reason why his father fell to the floor, the reason why she laughed when he ordered who she was, and the years...

"It's very nice to meet you too-"

Minato rushed into the woman's arms, warming his good around her, giving her a tight squeeze. Smiling, Hinata gently placed one of her hands on Minato's head, feeling him lightly shake beneath her palm.

"I missed you too, Minato" she said as the young blonde continued to sob in his mother's arms.

**XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx**

"You're not going to faint again on me are you?"

"No, no I'm fine"

Naruto head was in his hand, trying to get rid of the nauseating feeling in his head. Both him and Hinata had stepped out into the hall to talk privately while the children were inside Minato's room; Minato to get some rest, and Hina to keep him company.

"It's been almost 12 years" he finally said, "I don't understand how your father was able to let you see us again"

When Hina slightly giggled, Naruto stared at her, puzzled.

"What?"

"Well, it's kind of a funny story" Hinata admitted, "you can say that Hina earned her seductive nature from me"

"Oh no, you didn't..."

"It's not what you think" Hinata interrupted, "I think it'll make more sense if I told you the story"

"Yes, please" Naruto muttered, causing Hinata to chuckle.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Hiashi demanded, "You were suppose to stay in the upper part of the compound"_

_"I just wanted to see if my daughter is alright" Hinata said as she let out a light smile before she frowned and sighed, "or in your case if the Byakugan is safe"_

_"What are you saying? That I don't care about my own granddaughter?"_

_"No, it's just that..." Hinata hesitated for a moment, "I think that you care more about our Clan's bloodline than your own family"_

_"What!" Hiashi yelled while Neji stared on, amused._

_"You block off the clan from the rest of the village" Hinata continued, "You took Hizashi and Hiashi not only from their mother, but as well as their father as well. Hina hasn't seen her older brother or her father for most of her life. I was only lucky that the Hyuga Elders agreed to let Hina to attend the academy. But even so..." Hinata frowned, "Many of our Hyuga children don't have many friends, since we're a small clan and our social skills aren't getting any better"_

_"Hinata, what we are doing is for the sake of the clan"_

_"We're breaking away from the village Tou-san!" Hinata yelled, causing her father to jump, "if this continues, the Hyuga clan might turn on the Village or worse, the Village turn on us!"_

_After taking in a deep breath, Hinata continued, "Father, listen, most of the clan was place in a comatose state when the two Akatsuki members attacked, leaving almost none of our own members to bring Hina back. If Na-Hokage-sama haven't agreed to send in some of his own Shinobi, Hina might have been taken away and our clan bloodline would have been exposed to the world"_

_"That's because the two intruders took us by surprise!" Hiashi frowned, "Even Mikito, the Hyuga clan's prodigy had been taken-"_

_"Tou-san, I spoke with her and she herself had sensed the intruders and even admitted that she was even no match for them"_

_Hiashi stayed silent as Hinata continued, "Tou-san, please, understand. If we connect the Hyuga clan back with the village, I promise you that the clan will grow stronger than ever before"_

_Hesitating for a moment, Hinata added with a whisper, "So please, put down the Hyuga clan law"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto stared, a questioning look in his eyes, "And he put it down, just like that?"

Hinata giggled, "Well not really, he can't stand going against two Kunoichi with puppy eyes"

The Hokage sweat dropped, _Yep, Hinata definitely has changed since our Genin days._

Clearing his throat, Naruto took in a deep breath, "Hinata, I have one question for you"

The Hyuga mistress glanced at Naruto, then her eyes widen when the Hokage asked, "Would you and Hina like to move in with Minato and I?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Few days later...**

**XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Itachi rolled his shoulders around, grunting slightly when he found that his body was still stiff from staying the hospital too long. The girl in front of him, not older than 14, stood a few meters away as she grinned at his actions. Her dark blue hair reaches down to her lower back, her bangs split down the middle of the forehead and lays on the side of her face. Unlike Itachi's, her eyes are a lighter shade of green, though they have the similar taste in outfits. She wears a dark red sleeve less hoodie, though instead of sleeves like her brother, she was wearing fishnets that barely reaches to her elbows. A dark blue skirt, almost black, reaches barely to her knees, bandages going up from ankles to knees. Finally, her headband had been tied around on her right leg with the familiar Zori shoes to complete the outfit.

"What's wrong? Still not well enough, Cry baby?" She mocked, causing Itachi to shoot a glare at his older sister.

"Shut up, Aki" He growled as he twirled a kunai in his hand, the familiar crimson coloring filling in through his light forest green eyes.

Aki whistled as she also took out the ninja knife, her eyes turning the same shade of red.

Without another word, both Uchiha's ran towards each other, their kunai's poised for battle.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**

Naruto stared through half-lidded eyes as he sat behind his desk, not taking his azure eyes away from the two young Uchiha's in front of him; both of whom were bruised, cut up, and glaring at the other.

"I can't believe that you two brought your spar into the streets of Konoha... again" the Blonde Hokage said as he watched the two young Uchiha's glaring contest escalate.

When he got no response, Naruto heaved out a huff, "If you're not going to listen to me, then maybe your father might want to talk to you?"

"What?" Aki stared at him wide eyed as Itachi's eyes darkened, "please, don't tell him"

"Tell me what?"

The female Uchiha stiffen when footsteps entered the room, slowly turning her head to look in the Onyx eyes of her father, Uchiha Sasuke.

Despite the fact that he is in his late 30's, Sasuke looks like in his early twenty, wearing the normal Jonin attire. The only difference is that there are Uchiha clan crests on the shoulders of the Jonin Uniform sleeve, signifying his lineage.

"Itachi and Aki brought the fight into the streets of Konoha" Naruto said bluntly before Aki could protest.

"Again?" Sasuke frowned as he narrowed his eyes, causing Aki to gulp.

"How many times I told you, Aki, if you want to spar with your younger brother, at least leave it in the training grounds" he scolded, "If not, then I'll have to lock you and your brother in the house for weeks"

"What?"

"Then stop ruining the streets of Konoha"

Heaving out a sigh, Aki replied, "Yes Tou-san"

For a minute, Sasuke took a glance at Itachi, whom had not turned around to even glance at his own father. After a moment of silence, Sasuke turned his eyes back to his oldest child, "Aki, let's go. Today is your training with me"

Blinking, Aki said nothing but nodded and followed her father out of the room.

If Sasuke had paid any attention, he would have noticed his second child's hands clenching tightly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As they were leaving the Hokage's Mansion, Aki gazed up at her father, finally unable to contain the question she held within, "Tou-san?"

"Yes?"

"Why won't you train Itachi for once?"

Sasuke came to a sudden stop, causing his daughter to tense up, fearing his reaction.

"You're not old enough to know the answer"

Staring at her father questioningly and before she could further interrogate her father, a voice rang out, "It's rude to keep secrets from you own family, Sasuke"

"Uncle Kiske!" Aki exclaimed as her green eyes beamed at the man whom was leaning against a post, earning a smirk as a response.

Kiske, as she called him, like Sasuke, wore the normal Jonin attire, the only exception is that bandages were wrapped from his elbows to his wrists and black gloves reaches only to his knuckles. Also like his older brother, Kiske wore the Uchiha Clan crests on his shoulders and finally to finish his outfit, Kiske's Konohgakure headband was tied around his eyes, hiding their true color.

"Kiske? What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded as his younger brother approached him.

"Oh nothing" Kiske shrugged, giving Sasuke a grin, it's just that, "The Sunrise is rising again"

Sasuke's eyes widen with a mixture of shock and anger, "Aki go home"

"Eh?"

"Go home!"

Slightly jumping at the sudden volume in her father's voice, Aki nodded and ran off towards the Uchiha Clan estates. This caused Kiske to whistle.

"You know, you have to tell them sooner or later" he said, causing Sasuke to shoot him a glare.

"Let's just stop an area and get this over with" The older Uchiha growled, causing Kiske to slightly chuckle.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX**

Sitting in the Dango shop not too far from the Clan Estate's, Sasuke slightly frowned after Kiske finished his sentence.

"So, you think Akatsuki is coming after my son?"

Kiske nodded, "The only reason they kidnapped the Hyuga Mistress' daughter was get to Itachi. Though it ended up in failure"

Leaning back in his chair with a heavy sigh, Sasuke said, "As an Honorary Alias member, I'll keep an eye out for the Akatsuki, but please tell me the reason why the Leader of Alias is too busy to do it himself"

Kiske grinned as he also leaned back in his chair, "Well, I have my own team to teach and also the Sakura festival to keep an eye out for"

"Not to mention that you have to train your next heir" Sasuke added, causing Kiske to chuckle.

"Hiro maybe strong, but he's really stubborn" He said as he grinned before his face turned serious, "Though I would rather consider Hiroki to be the next heir, wouldn't you agree?"

Sasuke slightly jumped at the mention of his nephew's name and slowly nodded, a sad look in his eyes, "Yes, he would have been perfect"

**XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hina was excited for more than one reason. The first is that the Sakura Festival was just a few hours away and the second, was that this year was her first year ever of celebrating it with her brother.

"Oh, thank you for helping me get ready for the Sakura festival Mikito" Hina grinned as she turned her light purple eyes towards her cousin.

The older Hyuga just let out a nervous smile, "There's no need to thank me, just stop moving around too much"

"Kay" Hina grinned as she turned her head away from Mikito and her eyes diverted back towards the mirror. That's when she noticed it.

"Eh?" Hina picked the picture up, "Mikito, is that you?"

Pausing for a moment, Mikito glanced at the picture and gave a small smile, "Yes, back when my son graduated"

Hina stared at her puzzled, "You have a son?"

Mikito nodded and pointed at the figure standing next to her in the picture.

Like his mother, he has the Hyuga eyes, but the rest, Hina guess, was more like that of his father. His bangs are slit on in the middle and are placed on the sides of his face, his long hair reaching down to his lower back. His headband is tied around his forehead, and Hina recognized the high collar of the Uchiha clan, causing her to be slightly puzzled but didn't question her cousin. His pale skin stuck out to her, but what caught the attention of the redhead was the lines underneath is eyes, like two check marks.

But even so, Hina found him...

"Kawaii!" she exclaimed, causing Mikito to let out a small chuckle.

Turning her pale eyes towards the older Hyuga, Hina asked, "May I meet him something?"

For an instant, a sad look appeared on Mikito but then the next, she was smiling.

_Was it my imagination, _Hina thought as she blinked.

"He's...he's a very busy man" Mikito stammered out, "But I will introduce him to you when he comes back-"

"Kaa-san!"

The door swung open, only to reveal a young lady, her hair split down the middle and her byakugan eyes narrowed. Dressed in a dark blue kimono, the teenage girl blinked before she asked, "Did I interrupt something?"

Mikito let out a chuckle, "Of coarse not Leiko, you just scared us that's all"

Putting her hands on her hips, Leiko said, "Well then, you wouldn't mind if I say this...Hurry it up!"

Slightly jumping at the teenage Hyuga's words, Hina watched as Leiko continued, "We were suppose to leave hours ago to meet up with-"

"Now, now Leiko" Mikito scolded as she brushed Hina's hair, "Be patient, we have a couple of days to meet up with him"

"But Kaa-san!"

"No buts, Leiko"

Growling, Leiko yelled, "10 more minutes!" before she stomped out of the room.

"What's wrong with Leiko?" Hina asked.

"Nothing, just turn your head this way so that I can get a better view of your face alright sweetie?" Mikito said as she grinned.

Hina nodded

**XxXxXxXxXX**

"Are you done yet?"

"No"

"Are you done yet?"

"No"

"Are you done yet?"

"No"

"Don't you have patience Itachi!" Sakura yelled, earning a glare from her eldest son.

"I don't like it when you do my hair!" he argued.

Frowning, Sakura said, "Itachi, if you keep this up, you'll never make it in time to meet up with your friends"

Itachi opened his mouth to argue but then clamped them shut when he realized his mother was right. Silently grumbling, Itachi sat down on his seat without further complaints.

"That's better" his mother grinned as she clapped her hands together, preparing herself to finish up on his hair.

"Kaa-san?"

Sakura blinked "Yes?"

Diverting his green eyes from his mother's, a slight tint of pink on his cheeks, Itachi asked, "After the Sakura festival, could you...could you teach me medical nin-jutsu?"

There was a long silence in the room.

"Of coarse!"

Itachi sweat dropped at his mother's answer.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Like the many others, this is also short - -'**

**Please Fav/Review  
**


	7. Sakura Festival Part 1

**I have a manga version of this :D**

**Though it's slightly different since I redrew the story but some parts are the same so...yeah XD**

**Deviantart Username: 123arcalas**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 7: Sakura Festival Part 1  
**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Munching on the frozen yogurt in his hands Minato continued to walk towards the meeting spot that he and his teammate agreed to meet up at. His white hoari floating slightly in the light breeze over his orange and black kimono, Minato brushed his fingers through his blonde hair, struggling to get it fixed.

"Hey"

Slightly jumping, Minato turned his head; almost immediately, he stopped munching on his treat.

A boy wearing a dark brown kimono stood in front of him; a crimson sash tied around his waist. The Uchiha clan crest were visible on his back and shoulders and his black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. The only way that Minato could recognize his teammate was the familiar dark forest green eyes.

"Itachi? You-"

A deep frown formed on the Uchiha's face as he approached his teammate; their faces almost touching, "Tell anybody about this and I'll kill you."

Feeling the dark aura emitting from his friend, Minato let out a gulp as he stammered, "A-all I was saying was that you look a lot like Aki."

When a look of shock appeared on Itachi's face, Minato then added, "Actually, more like your father."

"M-M-My father?" Itachi repeated, a dark cloud appearing over his head, "I-I-I look like my father?"

Staring at his teammate in confusion, Minato asked, "Did I...Did I say something wrong?"

Instead of answering his teammate, Itachi went into a dark gloom, repeating, 'I look like my father?' under his breath.

Continuing to stare at his teammate in a puzzled confusion, Minato perked his ears when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, Minato's azure eyes went wide.

A girl stood in front of him; some of her red hair was pulled back into a bun while the rest of put down. A flower pin was used to pull back some of her bangs as she wore a purple kimono with yellow designs printed on the front. To complete the look, the sleeves were completely covering her hands and a light blue obi was tied around her waist.

"H-Hina?" Minato managed to choke out, shock stil clearly visible on his face.

This caused the girl to let out a light giggle, "Sorry if I was late, kaa-san wanted to make sure everything was ready."

Having heard Hina's name, Itachi had turned his attention towards the kunoichi, only to also stare wide eyed, shocked. Feeling his face burning, Itachi turned around, making sure that his friends hadn't seen his face.

_Why am I..._ , then slowly Itachi understood.

He had fallen for his female teammate.

* * *

Walking beside his friend, Yakumo could only stare in amazement mixed in with annoyance as Kenji munched on what seems to be his 20th stick of dango.

"Don't you think you had enough Kenji?" Yakumo frowned, his face clearly visible now that he had removed his mask just for the occassion; causing his scar over his left eye to become more visible, "I heard about the quote 'Eat and be merry' but this?"

He shook his head.

Turning his eyes, Kenji gulped down the remainder of the dango he had in his mouth, "Already that much?"

Yakumo stared in amazement, "Gosh, the only person that I know that could eat this much was-"

Then slowly, Yakumo realized Kenji's reason, "Oh...it reminds you of her, doesn't it?"

Kenji let out a small smile, "She always did eat as much as she could everytime she comes back home from a mission, claiming that shinobi had no time to eat freely."

The jonin let out a light laugh, "Miyuki did love dango."

Seeing the sad look on his friends face, Yakumo quickly said, "You know the Sakura festival is the only time we get to enjoy ourselves like this."

"I know, I know" Kenji murmured, "and don't 'you' forget Yakumo that we're meeting up with Gin to-"

"You guys are late!"

Jumping, the two Jonin turned their heads, only for them to have a sense of dread hanging over their heads.

"It's Lian" murmured the two men.

Might Lian was an exact replica of her father exception of the eyebrows. Though her hair has the same style as her father, it was longer and today it was pulled back into a ponytail. Lian's dark colored kimono made her black eyes stick out on her face.

Spying Gin standing next to the Kunoichi, Kenji and Yakumo slowly scooted their way towards him.

"Why is she here?" Kenji whispered.

Gin only gave the Sarutobi a blank look, "Well…I tried telling her that she couldn't come but…"

A dark cloud hung over the male's head, "She…She threatened me.

Glancing at each other, Kenji and Yakumo confirmed the two words that they were thinking in their heads, _Poor guy._

"Lian, what are you doing here?" Kenji repeated the question.

This seemed funny to the woman for she smiled and said, "My father told me that hanging out other Jonin helps with reputation and also…"

A small pause caused the men to stare before Lian's eyes burst into flames, a look of determination flaring strongly in her eyes, "it increases the Power of Youth."

All the men stared at her through half lidded eyes.

Turning around, Lian gave them the thumbs up, "We have to socialize more to get to know each other better! And I know just the place!"

* * *

"So you're saying that Sin dude lied to you about that chakra bracelet?" Minato asked as he munches on another snack, his azure eyes staying on his sister.

Hina nodded as she took another bite from her frozen yogurt, "Crescent explained to me that he wasn't the type to harm people so easily. So the threat was an empty one."

"Weird guy," Minato said as he continued to munch on his snack.

Walking beside his blonde teammate, Itachi mused for several minutes before he took several bites of his dango and asked, "How did the Hyuga law got put up?"

"Huh?" Hina glanced at her teammate, a puzzled look clearly seen on her face.

"Oh yeah!" Minato yelled, grinning at his younger sister, "Tell us Hina! I don't even know!"

Hesitating for several minutes, Hina turned her light grey/blue eyes towards the sky, sticking her frozen yogurt into her mouth.

"Well, I'm not really sure if it's resourceful or not" she admitted, "But mother told me that the Hyuga law was put up because mother was kidnapped way too many times back then."

"For that reason?" Minato frowned.

Hina nodded, "Yeah, mother and I thought it was a stupid reason, but then again…"

She pondered, "The Hyuga clan almost lose their secrets of their bloodline to enemies. Maybe that's why they're starting to become overprotective nowadays."

As soon as she spoke, Itachi came to a sudden stop, a frown deeply etched on his face.

"You guys?" he said, causing his teammate to stop and turn around, "Do you, feel a dark aura?"

When he got no answer from Hina and Minato whom were both staring wide eyed behind him, Itachi immediately twirled around, having sensed the aura from behind.

"Oh, hello **Aki**," Itachi greeted, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Hello, **Itachi**," Aki greeted back, forcing a smile onto her face as well.

As this was going on, Minato and Hina stare on in shock as soon as they started to feel a dark aura appear aoudn the two Uchiha's who continued to smile forcibly at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi finally asked, a stiff smile still on his face.

Struggling to keep her smile on her face, Aki nodded her head towards figures behind her, "Kaa-san told me you have to help me with them."

The smile finally disappearing from his face, Itachi raised an eyebrow as he peeked over the edge of older sister.

"Hi Nii-san!"

"I see" Itachi said, turning his green eyes at Aki, not seeming to notice the expressions of shock further show on his teammates faces, "Well, I'll take Shisui, Mikoto, and Asuka if you take Rangiku, Xander, and Anya."

"Deal"

With that said and done, Aki forced 3 of their 6 siblings to follow as the remaining three stayed behind, their eyes staying on their older brother. Turning around, Itachi raised an eyebrow as he saw the expressions on his friends face.

"What?"

"I knew that you had a big family" Minato murmured, "But that big?"

Hina nodded in agreement.

Itachi just shrugged, "Well, I would like to introduce the rest of them to you but for not, let me introduce the youngest three of the family, Shisui, Mikoto, and Asuka."

Though Shisui, Mikoto, and Asuka were wearing the same kimonos, dark blue with Uchiha crests imprinted all over it, each of them have their own physical characteristic. Shisui was pale skinned and has black eyes like his father but had inherited his mother's pink hair which barely reaches to his chin. Mikoto was an exact replica of her father, with the skin, hair, and eye color to prove it; her hair barely reaches to her shoulders, which was pulled back into little pig tails. Asuka, like her older siblings, has pale skin but has black hair and green eyes; her shoulder length hair pulled back into a small ponytail.

"Why hello" Hina greeted as she bent over to smile at Shisui.

Jumping, Shisui sprinted behind his older brother, his black eyes peeking over Itachi's side.

"Sorry about that" Itachi apologize, as he placed a hand on Shisui's head, who just looked up at him, "Unlike his sisters, Shisui is very shy, though they're triplets and all."

When he ruffled Shisui's pink hair, the young Uchiha just continued to gaze at his older brother for several minutes before a small shy smiled formed from his lips.

"He's so cute!" Hina exclaimed, causing Shisui to blush red before hiding behind his brother's back once more.

"I have a question."

Turning his head towards his blonde teammate, Itachi raised a single eyebrow.

"What?"

Blinking several times, Minato finally said, "How…How many siblings do you have?"

Thinking for several minutes, Itachi finally answered, "Currently 7"

"7?"

"Yeah, I don't know why but my mom always gives us new siblings."

With a solemn shrug he slightly jumped when he felt a tug on his sleeve only to glance down to look into the coal black eyes of his younger brother.

Shyly looking away, Shisui murmured, "Nii-san…Mikoto, Asuka and I…we're hungry."

Blinking several times, Itachi released a soft smile before he knelt down and ruffled his little brother's hair, "Of course, what do you want?"

Watching the triplets with a grin on her face, Hina's eyes glanced towards the crowd only to find them snapping back, just in time to glimpse the back of-

_Mikito?, _Hina thought puzzled, _I thought she said that she couldn't make it to the festival._

Then before she could find an answer to her question, she also saw another familiar figure, this time, it was Leiko. More puzzled then before, Hina turned to Itachi and Minato, whom were busy buying snacks for the younger Uchiha's.

"I'm going to be right back." She said and before the two boys could say anything, she dashed off into the crowd.

"Why do you think she left in a hurry?" Itachi asked as he handed his siblings a dumpling, all three which were munching on them slowly.

Minato just shrugged, "Hey, just because we're siblings doesn't mean I know her that well."

Running through the streets, Hina dodged between people, amazingly swiftly even in her long kimono. Every now and then, she would search the crowd, only to be able to find Mikito and Leiko easily thanks to their black hair and bright clothing. Finally, when the two kunoichi stopped, Hina stopped behind her bushes and peeked over, curious at the location where they were.

_A…graveyard?, _Hina thought, puzzled as she watched Leiko and Mikito sit down on their knees in front of a certain tombstone, obviously giving prayers.

After several minutes of watching, Mikito finally opened her eyes and smiled softly as she fixed the photo leaning on the tombstone.

"Sorry if we're late, Hiroki" she said.

Hearing her speak the name, Hina gawked, _Her son…her son is dead?_

Before she could process what was going on through her mind, an explosion interrupted her thoughts.

Minato tapped his foot impatiently, a frown on his face and his arms crossed.

"What's taking Hina so long?" he murmured.

Itachi just shrugged as he handed his younger siblings some toys, which they took gladly.

"Just wait a bit longer, Minato, she might not be much longer" he said as he smacked his hands together, getting rid of the dust.

"Tsch, I'm not going to wait. Itachi, you stay here, I'll look for Hina."

Before the Uchiha could open his mouth the protest, the Uzumaki walked off and disappeared into the crowrd. Seeing this happened, Itachi heaved out a sigh of frustration.

_I swear, he's going to make me die of stress someday, _he thought.

Feeling a tug on his sleeve once again, Itachi turned his green eyes towards his siblings, whom were standing in front of him.

"Um…" Shisui started to say, a deep blush on his face, "We're…Thank you Nii-san…for spending time with us."

Realizing that though he have been a genin for only a few months, he hadn't spent much time with his younger siblings.

In reply, he smiled and said, "It's nothing to thank-"

But before he could finish, a large explosion erupted behind him, causing the Uchiha to twirl around.

"Run!" he yelled to his siblings which ran in response.

Turning his eyes towards the cloud of dust and as it cleared, Itachi's green eyes slowly turned to the color of crimson.

There were three people, all whom were wearing the same thing, long hooded cloaks which were colored black and wearing masks with Kanji written on the right side. One has 'one', another 'two' and the other, a smaller one, 'Five'. But what stuck out to Itachi the most, was the red cloud's on their clothing.

_It's them, _Itachi thought as his eyes narrowed.

* * *

XD


	8. Sakura Festival Part 2

Naruto Next Generation

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 8: Sakura Festival Part 2**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

His azure eyes going wide, Minato stood in shock as the echoe of the explosion slowly faded, leaving only the screams of the fleeing civilians in the air.

"What the hell is going on?" he finally managed to find his voice, taking a step forward to approach the the source of the attack.

"Not one step closer."

Slightly jumping at the sudden warning, Minato glared at the ANBU in front of him.

"Get out of the way!" Minato growled, "My friends are over there."

"We are currently evacuating everybody near the area," The ANBU said, "so right now, worry about yourself."

Narrowing his light blue eyes, Minato clenched his fists as his eyes traced the cloud that had been emitted by the explosion.

"Damn it, Itachi, you better be alright."

Xxxxx

The young Uchiha narrowed his eyes as they changed from dark forest green to the familiar crimson red, his hands twitching every now and then, preparing to move into position once the enemy made an attack. But so far they were just standing there, only their heads moving from side to side, causing Itachi to realize that they were scanning their surroundings. Bringing his guard up further, Itachi glared, his hands finally tightening into a firm grip.

Where are the ANBU?, he thought.

Though Itach is confident in his skills, the young Uchiha knows enough that there is no way he will be able to handle all three by himself, especially since the chakra of the two tallest is stronger than Itachi's own. However, even though Itachi's common sense told him to run, the pride of the Uchiha clan blood prevented him from doing so. The young Uchiha believes if he runs now, then he might as well put his clan's name in shame. So Itachi waited, waiting for the intruders to make a move.

Xxxxx

The intruders positioned themselves as they watched the civilians flee from where they had appeared. They knew they don't have much time but luckily, they had traced the two targets earlier thus faster work. Though all three wore the same uniform, you could easily tell them apart, besides the kanji on their masks.

The one with the kanji of 'one' is the tallest and his bangs split down the middle thus they were placed on the sides of his face, the black hue barely visible through the shadows of the hood.

Kanji 'two' has more of a blue/purple shade to his bangs which were swept to the left, almost covering the left eyehole of his mask.

Finally, kanji 'five' is the shortest and easily recognized as the female of the group has purple hair reaching down to her chest, her bangs swept to the left.

"Is that him?" 'Two' asked as his eyes finally spotting the young Uchiha from afar, instantly recognizing the physical appearance.

This caused 'Five' to glance his way. The instant her eyes laid on the Genin, she laughed.

"Him? I remember him, he's nothing more than a rookie," she sneered.

"Don't underestimate him."

'Two' and 'Five' glanced towards the way of 'one' who was now standing in front of the two, "Remember, there is a reason why I cautioned you two to be carefuly around him."

"My apologies," 'Two' said as bowed before he returned his gaze towards the young Uchiha, "however I just can't get rid of the thought that he resembles greatly of you, Kotaro."

"Don't use my name so publicly, Kanade," Kotaro warned, "after all, if they figured that I'm still alive, it would ruin our plans."

"My apologies," Kanade apologized and bowed once again, causing 'five' to cross her arms

"You don't have to be so respectful," she scowled, "otherwise it doesn't make this organization look 'threatening' at all."

"He is our leader, Anna," Kanade argued, "it is only proper that we show our respect."

This caused Anna to scoff however the words of the young Uchiha interrupted them of their conversation.

"Whoever you are, you are not welcome!" Itachi yelled, "Leave this village before you are seriously harmed!"

Instead of responding however, the three organization members glanced at each other before they gave each other a single nod.

"Distract him" Kotaro ordered before he dashed forward, catching the young Uchiha off guard.

However as Itachi prepared himself for a full on assault, he was surprised to see the intruder instead jump, fly over his head, and land on one of the rooftops.

"Hey!"

The young Uchiha took one step forward to chase after the intruder but Kanade appeared in front of him.

"Get out of my way!" Itachi ordered, his sharingan eyes narrowing.

Instead of complying to the Uchiha's demands, Kanade instead said, "You're coming with us, Uchiha Itachi Jr."

Surprised that they know his name, Itachi frowned as he snapped his arm to the side, "Sorry, but offer not accepted."

This caused the organization member to sigh, "I hate it..."

"When they want to do it the hard way."

His eyes going wide, Itachi turned his eyes just in time to barely see Anna behind him, a kunai in hand.

Xxxxx

Running as fast as she could, Hina's head filled with worry as she struggled to run back to the main square.

What is going on?, she thought as she continued to run.

"Hyuga Mikito? Hyuga Leiko?"

Hearing the names of her family, Hina immediately dropped down onto her knees behind some bushes, instinctivly peeking over the edge just enough to see what was going on. To her surprise, a young man stood before Mikito and Leiko, both of whom were glaring daggers.

"What do you want?" Leiko demanded.

"All I have is a proposition," the man said, "come, I'll tell you what is it as soon as you join our organization."

"Sorry but we'll pass," Mikito growled, "find someone else to recruit."

This caused the young man to sigh, "If you join us, we could bring back the people you care about."

Silence loomed over the shinobi.

"Join our organization, and we not only bring back your precious son," The Leader continued, "but your lover as well."

Hina watched in shock as Mikito and Leiko stared wide eyed at the man.

Can he...really do that?, the redhead Hyuga thought as she leaned in closer, straining to hear more.

"There's no way you could do that," Leiko hissed, "not completely anyways! Even if you do bring them back, you can't do it without a sacrifice!"

This caused the intruder to laugh, confusing the Hyuga's even further.

"That's something that I was getting to," he chuckled, "the best thing about their ressurection is that not only are they actually 'alive' but there are no sacrifices needed to sustain them."

He smirked when he saw complete shock appear on their faces, "If you want your family back, all you have to do is to come and join our organization."

Kotaro spread out his arms, "Well?"

Turning to her mother, Leiko blinked several times when she saw her mother staring at the ground, her eyes covered by her hair.

"Mother?" Leiko called only to get no reply for an answer.

Mikito was too busy to answer her daughter for in her mind, replayed the times when she was at her most happiest. Back when her husband and son were still alive, when they laughed and played just like a real family. Clenching her fists, Mikito lifted her gaze, her expression determined.

"I-"

"Byakugan!"

To the surprise of the three shinobi, Hina burst through the bushes, her bloodline activated and her palms up, ready to attack. However as she attempted to attack the intruder, Kotaro easily dodged it, smirking behind his mask as Hina stared wide eyed.

He's...He's fast, she thought as she struggled to turn around.

However, Kotaro's hand slipped through his sleeve, emitting familiar chirps as he aimed for the Hyuga.

"Too slow!" he yelled.

At first, Hina braced herself for the attack but suddenly, a fast blur distracted her for a second, causing her to stop and stared wide eyed as Mikito stood in front of her, her bloodline activiated. Somehow, the older Hyuga had blocked the dangerous attack easily, her palm up against his wrist, disrupting his chakra flow thus the jutsu was out of commision.

"Don't you dare..." she glared at the man, "harm lady Hina!"

With that she thrusted her palm forward, hitting him straight across the chest. However as she struck him, the familiar sound of a small explosion occured, instantly replacing the intruder with a cloud of smoke.

A...clone? Mikito thought as she obeserved.

"That was a mistake."

All three Hyuga's turn only to see that the intruder was now standing from afar and from his body posture, he wasn't really too happy.

"You will regret ever getting into a fight with me," he warned as the Hyuga's prepared themselves for a battle.

Xxxxx

Anna slid on the ground for several seconds before regaining her composure, sliding herself back onto her feet. However she was already out of breath, her stamina already given out.

"Damn him," she cursed as she glared at the Uchiha who was now focused on her ally, "he's stronger than I had anticipated."

Narrowing her eyes even further, Anna then added in, "Right now, only Kanade is able to keep up with him."

In the perspective of the young Uchiha, he was easily dodging the attacks that the older male was giving, trying to percieve any opens. Several seconds passed and finally Itachi's Sharingan eyes traced towards an opening as he moved to the side, the punch of his attacker barely brushing past his face. Smirking, Itachi performed several hand signs, causing his opponent to freeze in his tracks.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!"**

Itachi took a step forward, bring his hand close to his face in a curved style and breathed out, releasing a giant ball of fire, which quickly engulfed its surrounding area. However as the jutsu cleared, Itachi stared wide eyed as he saw nothing, no sign of a body or anybody being there.

Where is he?, he thought as he frantically looks around, above? Left? Right?

"Below you"

Surprised, Itach reflexivly looked down, only to instantly regret it as he felt a fist connect to his face. Growling as Kanade jumped out of the ground, Itachi's hand popped out of the sleeve of his Kimono, revealing a hidden kunai. In a desperate attempt to counter, Itachi tossed the weapon towards his opponent. Seeing it coming, Kanade barely moved to the side, the blade barely grazing the side of his mask and hood. Then taking the opportunity, Kanade slammed the palm of his fist into Itachi's chest, causing to young Uchiha to close his eyes in pain. When he opened them however, Itachi slowly realized something wasn't right.

"You...how did...?"

Feeling himself weaken, Itachi collapsed onto one knee, growling in frustration.

"I blocked off your chakra, specifically to fight," Kanade explained as he stood before the young Uchiha, "so for now, you're unable to access your chakra thus, you're unable to fight."

Seeing anger fill the young Uchiha's eyes, Kanade prepared himself to stop the young Shinobi from attack, however, something else got to him first. Lightning struck Itachi from behind, causing the Uchiha to scream in pain as he collapsed onto the ground unconscious. During this entire time, Kanade stared wide eyed at the streaks of light, causing an image of flames repeat in his mind.

_"Lightning struck the building! People are still inside!"_

_"Somebody help! Help!"_

"What's wrong with you?"

Shaking his head side to side, Kanade frowned as Anna approached him, her arms crossed.

"There was no need to do that." he replied.

This caused Anna to scoff, "Scared of a bit of lightning?"

Instead of answering the young Kunoichi's answer, Kanade instead performed a single hand sign with one hand, "I'm going to contact Kotaro."

Smirking behind her mask, Anna just said, "Someday Kanade, you'll have to tell your end of the story."

With that she turned around, causing the young man to frown at her behind his mask.

Xxxxx

The sensation of contact was not unfamiliar to the intruder, causing him to look back towards the location of his comrades.

"Took them longer than I thought," he said more to himself as he turned his eyes towards the Hyuga's, all of whom were struggling to stand.

"I'm sorry to keep this party short," Kotaro said as he help up his hand, revealing a lock of hair within his grip, "but I got what I came here for, so I'll be taking my leave."

With his free hand, Kotaro performed a hand sign, causing his body to fade away from his feet to his head, causing Mikito the growl in frustration.

"Come back here!" she roared as she struggled to stand only for her to collapse back onto her knees, causing her niece to come running to her aid.

"Mikito, please" Hina begged, as she placed her hand on her aunt's shoulders, her eyes showing worry, "we're too exhausted to do anything else about it, so let it go."

The older Hyuga hesitated for a moment before she side, nodding once to the redhead that she understood. Instinctivly, Mikito reached up and grabbed of what remained of her hair, frowning as she remembered during the middle of her fight, the intruder had grabbed a bunch of it in one hand and then chopped it off with a kunai in the other.

"He took a lot of it," Leiko said as she knelt down next to her mother, "and it took you how long to grow it that long?"

"Don't remind me" Mikito sighed as she brushed her fingers through her hair, "I'm just glad that hair is regrowable."

Her eyes sadden as she remembered back in her Genin days, she always cropped her hair short, always complaining that it always gets in her way if she grew it long.

_"I have to be honest but why do you cut your hair short like that? Makes you look like a boy."_

The memory in her mind continued as her male teammate smiled at her.

_"You know, I imagine that you would look better with long hair anyways. Grow it out, it would look nice."_

Ever since then, Mikito had stopped cutting her hair, only trimming it if necessary. The compliments given to her by her male teammate have somehow gave birth to her feminism that was dormant inside of her, thus somehow she was in debt to the boy.

She sighed, as this only frustrates her further of the cutting of her hair.

For the boy that had commented on her hair was the man she had grown to love.

Xxxxx

"I'm sorry if I took so long" Kotaro apologized as he refazed in front of his allies, and only Anna replied by frowning behind her mask, her arms still crossed.

"Let's just go," she said, "I'm getting tired of this place."

Saying nothing to the female, Kotaro turned his attention towards his male companion.

"Grab the boy, we're leaving."

Nodding once, Kanade knelt down, wrapping his hand around the collar of Itachi's Kimono. Then the next thing he knew, he felt himself flying, causing his two comrades to glare at the newcomer whom had landed on one knee after he had kicked Kanade in the chest.

"What are you-"

Anna didn't have enough time to finish her sentence as she and Kotaro stare wide eyed as the newcomer pulled out two kunai and threw it towards them, causing them to jump and land exactly next to Kanade. Glaring at the man, Kotaro offered a hand to his fallen comrade who accepted, also glaring at the man who had just attacked them.

"Who are you?" Anna demanded.

Instead of replying, the newcomer stood up and turned around.

At first it was hard to tell if he was male or female but after much breaking down, it was concluded he was a man. The reason it was hard to tell was because the man was clad in black, even the bracers, the shin guards, the armor that adored his body was black. His face was hard to see thanks to a black veil covering his nose down to his chin, resing on his chest. The man's hair was tan and long, reaching down to his lower back and some of it layered to the front, his bangs in front of his eyes. His eye color stuck out against his pale face, for they were a pale blue, almost white.

Several seconds passed as his ice blue eyes stared at the three intruders before he finally replied.

"I am Tenka, member of the organization, Alias."

* * *

**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!- Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique!**

Hello, finally out of my writer's block XD

Anyways if you guys can't remember, the Alias was mentioned somewhere around Chapter 1 or 2 however not much information is given out on them...yet :D

So yeah please Fave/Review please


End file.
